Unexpected Marriage
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, seorang perempuan biasa yang begitu mencintai Naruto. Sejak setahun yang lalu, menjadi istri dari seorang Naruto tidak lagi hanya menjadi angan-angan. Sayangnya, kehidupan rumah tangganya jauh dari harapannya. Memang, sebanyak apapun ia berdoa, dan setulus apapun ia memohon, ada hal yang tidak dapat terkabul. Tetapi, ia percaya bahwa segala sesuatu akan indah pada waktunya.
1. Unexpected Marriage 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Unexpected Marriage © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S), sinetron banget**

**Naruto, Hinata: 25 tahun**

.

.

.

**~Unexpected Marriage~**

**-1-**

.

.

.

**Naruto's point of view**

Aku dan err… istriku—Hinata—sedang berada di rumah mertuaku, yang berarti rumah orang tua Hinata. Kami kemari karena hari ini—delapan Januari—adalah hari ulang tahun ayah mertuaku, Hyūga Hiashi. Keluarga Hyūga sepertinya memang gemar sekali mengadakan pesta. Suasana meriah di kediaman Hyūga tidak surut sejak dirayakannya ulang tahun Hinata—dua puluh tujuh Desember—tahun lalu. Ya, tahun lalu karena sekarang 'kan sudah memasuki tahun baru.

Sebenarnya, aku dan Hinata sudah menginap di sini sejak sehari sebelum digelarnya pesta ulang tahun Hinata. Sejak saat itu, suasana di kediaman Hyūga selalu ramai. Pesta tahun baru juga begitu, banyak tamu yang datang, yang kebanyakan adalah teman-teman ayah mertuaku. Ibuku bahkan juga menginap di sini, dan baru pulang besok. Orang tuaku dan orang tua Hinata memang bersahabat, jadi tidak heran jika ibuku tidak merasa sungkan karena permintaan ibu Hinata yang sering mengajak ibuku untuk tinggal di kediaman Hyūga. Alasannya terkadang cukup sepele, butuh teman ngobrol. Sejak Hinata menikah denganku, ibu Hinata memang hanya tinggal berdua dengan suaminya. Jadi, menurutku ibu Hinata hanya kesepian. Padahal ibuku malah tinggal sendiri, tapi beliau tidak pernah mengeluh.

Dulu, waktu muda, ibuku adalah teman satu sekolah ibu Hinata. Saat itu, mereka juga tinggal satu _flat_, jadi mereka memang sangat akrab hingga saat ini. Persahabatan karib merekalah yang membuat diriku dan Hinata menjadi sepasang suami istri. Sepasang suami istri? Cih! Aku hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai teman satu rumah saja. Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadanya. Tidak ada cinta sedikitpun dalam hatiku untuknya. Padahal cinta sangat penting dalam sebuah hubungan sakral layaknya pernikahan.

Semakin aku mencoba untuk mencintai Hinata, semakin aku merasa jengkel kepadanya. Itu mungkin karena aku menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu hubunganku dengan kekasihku yang hampir kunikahi. Perempuan yang menjadi kekasihku sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Untung saja ia masih mau berhubungan denganku setelah aku menikah dengan Hinata. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah menceraikan Hinata walaupun ia memohon atau bahkan bersujud di kakiku.

"… -_kun_… Naruto-_kun_…"

"A..apa?"

Entah sejak kapan Hinata memanggil namaku. Tapi sejak aku sadar kalau ia memanggilku, semua mata sudah mengarah kepadaku. Di ruang keluarga yang sudah sepi ini, hanya ada ayah dan ibu mertua, serta ibuku yang menatapku heran. Aku pasti terlihat melamun sejak tadi.

"Kapan?"

Apa maksud _Okaa_-_chan_ dengan kapan? Memangnya tadi mereka membicarakan apa sih?

"A..apanya?" tanyaku sedikit kikuk. Kulihat Hinata hanya diam dengan wajah merona. Ayah dan ibu mertuaku seolah menunggu jawaban dariku. Kalau ibuku, melihatku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jadi, dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkan kami?" _Okaa_-_chan_ menghela nafas lelah setelah mengatakannya.

"_Gomen_…" ucapku sambil sedikit tersenyum—yang sebenarnya kupaksakan.

"Aku tadi tanya, kapan kalian memberikan cucu pada kami?"

Oh… ternyata itu… Kenapa mendadak jadi _bad_ _mood_, ya? Aku sama sekali tidak berminat dengan pembicaraan seperti ini. Apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Ka..kami menundanya."

Baguslah kalau kau bisa mencari alasan, Hinata. Aku benar-benar malas menjawabnya.

"Kenapa masih menunda-nunda?" Sekarang _Okaa_-_san_ yang angkat bicara.

Ingin jawaban yang jujur? Kalau iya, aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku tidak mencintai Hinata. Jadi, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Aku rasa, kalian semua bisa terkena serangan jantung setelah mendengarnya. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk mencari alasan yang… mungkin sedikit lebih baik dari itu.

"Hinata harus mengajar. Saya juga harus bekerja. Jadi—"

"Itu bukan alasan yang kuat, Naruto," potong _Okaa_-_chan_. "Hinata bisa cuti. Kalau Hinata harus mengajar lagi, kalian bisa menitipkan anak kalian pada kami."

Kulihat _Okaa_-_san_ hanya mengangguk setuju dengan penuturan _Okaa_-_chan_.

"Jadi, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menundanya," lanjut _Okaa_-_chan_.

Kenapa hidupku jadi diatur-atur sih? Apa karena aku dan Hinata sama-sama anak tunggal, jadi mereka begitu inginnya menimang cucu? Kalau tidak sabar, kenapa tidak mengadopsi bayi untuk dijadikan cucu?

"Kau dari tadi banyak diam, Naruto. Kenapa?" Saat ini _Okaa_-_chan_ malah terlihat khawatir.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit… lelah," jawabku sedikit asal.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah…" Kini aku mendapatkan pandangan khawatir dari ibu mertuaku. "Hinata…" _Okaa_-_san_ tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, beliau hanya mengerling kepada Hinata yang duduk di sampingku. Aku dapat melihat pipi Hinata yang memerah seperti biasa.

"Saya—err… kami akan pulang sekarang," ucapku sambil berdiri dari posisi enakku di sofa berlapis beludru coklat yang hangat itu. _Otou_-_san_ tidak banyak bicara seperti biasa. Hinata dan _Okaa_-_san_ sedikit terkejut. Kalau _Okaa_-_chan_ malah mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa malam-malam begini? Katanya lelah?" tanya _Okaa_-_san_.

Aku hanya tidak mau tidur satu kamar lagi dengan Hinata. Sudah cukup aku tidur di sofa kamar Hinata selama tiga belas hari. Badanku masih terasa pegal sampai sekarang. Apa aku harus jujur untuk yang ini?

"Besok Naruto-_kun_ harus bekerja, _Okaa_-_san_…"

Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih padamu, Hinata. Dari tadi kau selalu bisa menyelamatkanku di saat posisiku terjepit. Alasanmu sepertinya bisa diterima mereka semua, buktinya mereka hanya bungkam setelahnya. Oke, aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Aku hanya ingin segera pulang. Sekarang. Pembicaraan tadi membuat suasana hatiku menjadi buruk.

.

.

.

**Hinata's point of view**

Kami—aku dan suamiku, Naruto-_kun_—sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah kami, lebih tepatnya rumah mungil dengan dua lantai yang dibeli Naruto-_kun_ sebelum pernikahan kami satu tahun yang lalu. Pernikahan karena perjodohan bodoh orang tua kami sejak kami belum dilahirkan. Orang tua kami bersahabat, dan jika mereka memiliki anak yang berlainan jenis kelamin, maka mereka akan menjodohkan anak mereka, yaitu kami. Pernikahan yang sebenarnya sangat aku dambakan, tapi tidak pernah diharapkan Naruto-_kun_. Walaupun ini perjodohan, tapi aku sudah memiliki rasa kepada Naruto-_kun_ sejak kami sama-sama duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Sebelumnya aku memang tidak pernah tahu tentang perjodohan ini, tapi aku sudah lama menyukainya.

Entah apa yang membuatku tetap bertahan menjadi istrinya. Seorang istri yang tidak pernah disentuh suaminya sedikitpun. Selama ini, kami lebih sering diam. Kami hanya berbicara jika benar-benar sangat dibutuhkan. Setidaknya saat kami masih menjadi seorang pelajar, dia masih mau mengajakku bicara karena kami pernah menjadi teman sekelas. Tapi semenjak pernikahan ini, hubungan kami benar-benar buruk. Mungkin Naruto-_kun_ sudah menceraikanku, jika aku tidak memohon untuk tetap mempertahankan pernikahan ini. Aku tidak ingin melepasnya. Mungkin aku memang egois. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah darinya. Untuk yang satu ini, aku berhak bersikap egois.

Aku tidak peduli jika aku dibenci dan dianggap mengganggu… menganggu hubungannya dengan kekasihnya yang hampir dinikahinya. Sampai sekarang, dia masih menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan yang menjadi kekasihnya… kekasihnya sejak ia duduk di bangku kuliah. Bahkan sampai pernikahan kami berumur lebih dari satu tahun, dia masih mempertahankan hubungan itu. Mungkin ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus kuterima karena menikah dengan laki-laki yang mencintai perempuan lain. Ini juga syarat darinya untukku, jika aku masih ingin menjadi istrinya. Aku harus menerimanya…

Karena aku mencintainya…

.

.

.

**Normal pov**

"Sudah sampai," Suara datar Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata melihat keluar jendela mobil Naruto. Ternyata memang sudah sampai di halaman sempit—yang hanya cukup untuk satu mobil—rumah mereka. Rumah yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumah orang tua Naruto. Lebih tepatnya orang tua tunggal Naruto, yaitu ibu Naruto—Uzumaki Kushina. Karena ayah Naruto—Namikaze Minato—sudah meninggal sebelum Naruto dilahirkan. Karena itu, Kushina memberikan marganya untuk Naruto, bukan marga ayahnya.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata masih belum turun dari mobilnya, memutuskan untuk turun lebih dulu. Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya dengan dibanting, membuat Hinata yang masih berada di dalam tersentak kaget. Naruto dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumahnya. Hinata jadi mengira kalau Naruto sedang dalam emosi yang buruk saat ini. Sepertinya karena percakapan yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu di rumah orang tua Hinata.

Hinata turun dari mobil Naruto. Kemudian, ia masuk ke rumahnya dengan sedikit takut. Hinata menemukan Naruto sedang duduk di sofa _orange_ ruang tamu. Kemeja yang semula rapi, kini terlihat berantakan dan beberapa kancing kemeja biru mudanya terbuka. Naruto hanya menunduk sambil meremas rambut kuningnya.

"Ka..kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang diliputi rasa takut.

"Apa pedulimu, hah?" balas Naruto sinis sambil menatap tajam Hinata.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan padaku…" ucap Hinata seraya mendekat kepada Naruto.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap Hinata. "Masalahku adalah kau! Kalau kau tidak pernah ada, aku pasti sudah bahagia!" bentak Naruto di depan muka Hinata.

Seketika mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Hinata tahu, kalau ia tidak pernah dilahirkan, pasti perjodohan itu batal dan Naruto bisa dengan bebas memilih pasangan hidupnya. Perlahan air matanya sudah membasahi pipinya. Walaupun begitu, tidak ada rasa iba di hati Naruto untuk Hinata. Bahkan, Naruto masih memasang wajah dinginnya saat Hinata menangis di depannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan pernikahan konyol ini! Aku lelah!"

"Kalau kau tidak menginginkannya, kenapa mengucapkan ikrar itu?" tanya Hinata dengan isak tangisnya.

"Aku terpaksa! Aku tidak bisa melawan _Okaa_-_chan_ yang menjadi orang tua tunggalku! Berapa kali kau menanyakan tentang itu, hah? Aku bosan menjawabnya!" Naruto belum menurunkan suara tingginya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya karena takut melihat Naruto yang tidak lagi menahan amarahnya. "Maaf… maaf Naruto-_kun_…"

"Permintaan maafmu sama sekali tidak berguna," ujar Naruto seraya meninggalkan Hinata yang menangis sendirian di ruang tamu.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**Satu lagi fic sinetron dari Haruno Aoi a.k.a Birunya Musim Semi a.k.a si author ngawur, karena selalu ngawur dalam menulis fic…**

**Saya buat fic baru, padahal yang lain masih belum ada yang tamat… v(T_T)v**

**Kok kayaknya semua fic saya nyampah ya… (=_=)a**

**Harap maklum ya readers… karena saya masih beginner, amatir, dan masih dalam tahap belajar nih…**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	2. Unexpected Marriage 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Unexpected Marriage © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S), sinetron banget, nggak bermaksud bashing**

**Naruto, Hinata: 25 tahun**

**Sebenarnya tidak PD untuk melanjutkannya. Ya, sudahlah…**

.

.

.

**~Unexpected Marriage~**

**-2-**

.

.

.

**Naruto's point of view**

Aku duduk di sini. Seperti biasa, saat makan aku duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Hinata. Sejak aku membentaknya semalam, dia selalu kelihatan sedih. Dia pasti menangis semalaman. Walaupun aku tidak sekamar dengannya, tapi aku pernah memergokinya menangis sendirian di kamarnya. Apa aku hanya bisa membuatnya bersedih dan menangis? Kalau seperti itu, kenapa dia selalu bersikeras untuk mempertahankan pernikahan ini?

Sejak semalam, aku belum bicara sepatah katapun, begitupun dengannya. Dia juga selalu menunduk jika di depanku. Apa dia takut padaku?

Aku masih memperhatikannya yang terlihat tidak menikmati sarapannya. Aku menjadi tidak nafsu makan. Bukan karena makanannya tidak enak—masakan Hinata enak, sangat enak malah—tapi karena aku merasa bersalah pada Hinata, aku jadi tidak bisa merasakan enaknya.

Jujur, aku sangat menyesal. Semalam aku benar-benar lelah dan sedang tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Kemarahanku kemarin sebenarnya bukan karena Hinata. Aku hanya suntuk karena memikirkan hubunganku dan kekasihku yang belakangan ini menjadi renggang. Hinata yang tidak bersalah malah menjadi pelampiasanku…

Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Hinata. Tapi, kenapa rasanya sangat sulit untuk mengucapkannya? Bahkan, aku belum sanggup untuk mengeluarkan suaraku.

Aku berdehem sekali untuk melegakan tenggorokanku yang terasa tersumbat. Aku meraih gelasku yang berisi air mineral untuk turut membantu mendorong nasi yang sedari tadi sulit untuk kutelan.

"Hi..Hinata." Akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Y..ya?"

Pelan sekali suaranya. Apa dia takut mengeluarkan suaranya? Apa aku begitu menyeramkan? Kenapa dia belum berani untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mataku?

"Maaf," ucapku tulus.

Akhirnya Hinata tidak menunduk lagi dan… tersenyum padaku. _Kami_-_sama_… apa hanya mendengar kata maaf dariku sudah bisa membuatnya senang? Bagaimana jika aku melakukan lebih? Bagaimana jika aku tersenyum padanya? Sepertinya sejak aku menikahinya, aku belum pernah memberikan senyumku padanya.

Aku mencoba menarik sudut-sudut bibirku dan aku bisa melihat Hinata yang tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa lega saat melihatnya.

Tapi, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan perasaannya?

"Oh iya, mulai hari ini aku mengajar lagi."

"Hm, hati-hati saat mengendarai motor."

Hinata terlihat senang saat aku memberikan sedikit perhatian untuknya.

Senyumnya membuatku semakin merasa bersalah…

.

.

.

**Normal pov**

Hinata mengendarai skuter matic putihnya dengan wajah berseri-seri di balik helm. Ia merasa sangat senang karena Naruto akhirnya mau berbicara padanya. Hanya diajak bicara oleh Naruto, tetapi sudah bisa membuat Hinata merasa melayang hingga menembus awan. Berlebihan? Memang iya, tapi itulah Hinata. Ia bahagia karena Naruto tidak lagi mendiamkannya saat sarapan, memberikannya sedikit perhatian, dan yang paling membahagiakan… Naruto menunjukkan senyumnya.

Hinata percaya, bahwa segala sesuatu akan indah pada waktunya…

.

.

.

Naruto dan teman-teman sekantornya sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kafetaria. Naruto dan teman-temannya sejak sekolah menengah itu memang kompak, dari tempat kerja sampai divisi tempat mereka mengabdi. Mereka yang bekerja di perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang makanan itu, sama-sama bertanggung jawab kepada manajer pemasaran.

"Aku salut pada istrimu, Naruto. Dia bersabar hidup denganmu yang menduakannya…" celetuk temannya yang berambut coklat jabrik secara tiba-tiba.

"Dia yang rela diduakan, Kiba," balas Naruto dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat tenang.

"Kalau orang tuamu tahu bagaimana? Apalagi kalau mertuamu tahu kalau anak perempuan satu-satunya kau aniaya…" tambah si rambut coklat yang bernama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba.

"Memangnya siapa yang menganiaya? Aku bukan seorang suami yang suka melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga…" Naruto tampak tidak terima.

"Iya, kau memang tidak menyakiti fisik. Tapi menyakiti batin. Hati."

Naruto hanya menunduk dan memasukkan nasi ke mulutnya lagi. Entah mengapa nasi tersebut jadi tidak bisa ditelannya. Bahkan, terasa sulit untuk mengunyahnya.

"Luka fisik awalnya memang sakit, tapi mudah sembuh dan terkadang nggak berbekas. Tapi kalau hati, biasanya _forgive but not forget_. Kau harus hati-hati, Naruto. Karena tidak hanya satu hati yang akan tersakiti…"

Kiba terlihat tenang saat mengatakannya. Tapi Naruto tahu kalau temannya yang cerewet itu sedang serius, karena Kiba jarang memberikan petuah kepadanya seperti sekarang. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mendengarkan Kiba, dan ia memang sedang tidak berminat untuk menyela. Mungkin belum…

"Seharusnya kita puas dengan apa yang kita miliki. Seharusnya bersyukur jika ada yang mencintai kita dengan setulus hati, bukannya menyakiti…" sahut temannya yang berbadan subur, bernama Akimichi Chōji.

"Kau menyindirku?" Naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Alis kanannya tampak lebih tinggi dari alis sebelahnya.

"Aku akui, kekasihmu memang cantik dan seksi. Tapi, kalau aku sih nggak akan senang jika istriku atau orang yang kucintai menunjukkan keseksiannya di depan pria lain seperti kekasihmu itu. Kulihat, dia terkadang berlebihan dalam berpakaian dan berdandan…" Kiba menambahkan lagi.

"Jangan menjelekkan kekasihku. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia," seru Naruto, dengan tetap menjaga _volume_ suaranya.

"Mungkin kalau aku sih buat main-main saja kalau wanita seperti itu. Nggak untuk kunikahi," sahut teman Naruto yang berambut hitam, yaitu Nara Shikamaru.

"Diam kau, rambut nanas." Suara Naruto terdengar geram, tapi ia masih mengendalikan suaranya agar tidak mengganggu pegawai lain yang juga sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

Shikamaru tampak cuek dan kembali menikmati makanannya. Begitupun dengan Chōji.

"Dia juga gila belanja. Aku bisa miskin kalau istriku seperti dia."

"Kau ingin berantem denganku, ya?" Naruto memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada Kiba.

"Bukannya hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu renggang? Gara-gara kau tidak mau membelikan apa yang dimintanya seminggu yang lalu? Lebih tepatnya kau nggak mampu."

Naruto tidak bisa lagi membalas Kiba karena yang dikatakannya memang benar. Mereka berempat sudah bersahabat sejak lama, dan mereka juga sama-sama berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Bukan anak orang kaya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau sadar. Aku kasihan pada Hinata. Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Aku nggak mau kau menyakitinya." Kiba memang dekat dengan Hinata sejak menuntut ilmu di bangku sekolah menengah. Satu sekolah dengan Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Chōji juga.

"Aku mengatakan ini karena aku tidak tahan lagi, Naruto."

Naruto seolah tidak menghiraukan Kiba dengan terus memasukkan nasi ke mulutnya, padahal ia sama sekali tidak bisa untuk mengabaikannya.

"Aku juga nggak mau kalau kau menyesal nantinya…" Kiba mengambil lauk Naruto yang sedari tadi didiamkan oleh pemiliknya. Ia sedikit heran karena Naruto tidak merespon. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya melihat sikap Naruto yang menurutnya aneh.

"Padahal tipe wanita seperti Hinata yang kuidam-idamkan."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kiba dengan alis berkerut.

"Kalau kau masih berniat menyia-nyiakannya terus, lebih baik kau berikan padaku saja."

Naruto tampak memelototkan matanya. "Memangnya Hinata barang?"

"Kenapa? Cemburu? Aku 'kan hanya bercanda," balas Kiba dengan santainya.

Tidak ada lagi yang membuka topik baru di antara mereka berempat. Mereka menikmati makanannya dalam diam.

Jam istirahat hampir berakhir. Mereka semua kembali ke meja kerjanya masing-masing. Sebelum meninggalkan kafetaria, Naruto membeli kopi panas di mesin jual otomatis. Pandangan matanya tampak kosong saat ia menghirup aroma kopinya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kiba membuatku menyadari akan kelalimanku terhadap Hinata selama ini. Mulai hari ini, aku ingin mencoba untuk bersikap selayaknya seorang suami. Hinata berhak mendapatkan haknya sebagai seorang istri. Bukankah dia sudah bersabar selama satu tahun lebih hidup seatap denganku? Walaupun aku tidak menjamin kalau aku akan bisa mencintainya…" batin Naruto.

Naruto memang tidak menjamin akan bisa membalas cinta Hinata. Tetapi, Naruto juga tidak bisa menjamin kalau ia tidak akan mencintai Hinata…

.

.

.

Naruto pulang lebih awal hari ini. Ia tidak ada lembur, jadi bisa pulang sore. Biasanya, Naruto pulang petang, saat makan malam sudah dihidangkan dengan rapi di meja makan. Terkadang ia juga pulang saat makanan di meja sudah dingin, dan Hinata yang akan memanaskannya kembali.

Naruto berjalan mendekati sakelar lampu yang ada di ruang tamu, dan menyalakan lampunya karena di dalam rumahnya sudah mulai gelap. Ia juga menyalakan lampu di ruangan-ruangan lainnya.

Naruto berjalan ke dapur. Sepi. Sepertinya Hinata belum pulang dari mengajar. Naruto memang tidak melihat motor Hinata terparkir di depan rumah, berarti Hinata memang belum pulang. Naruto jadi merasakan bagaimana jika sendirian di rumah, dan jadi mengetahui rasanya menunggu kedatangan teman serumahnya. Mungkin Hinata juga merasakannya saat Naruto pulang malam.

Saat Naruto berjalan ke kamarnya, ia merasakan getaran ponsel di saku celananya. Wajahnya tampak cerah dan senyumnya mengembang saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Dengan semangat ia menjawab telepon itu.

Belum sempat Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya, tetapi seseorang di seberang sana sudah mendahuluinya bicara, "Kita putus saja."

"Apa?" Naruto membulatkan matanya. Selanjutnya mimik wajah Naruto berubah muram, dan senyumnya perlahan memudar. Ia menjatuhkan jas dan tas kerjanya yang semula berada di tangannya yang tidak menggenggam ponsel. "Kita sudah lama menjalin hubungan—"

"Lalu kenapa? Kau akan menceraikan istrimu, lalu menikahiku? Kelamaan. Aku juga udah nggak mau menunggumu lagi."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dingin. "Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi sebagai wanita, aku membutuhkan _comfort and stability_. Dan kau… tidak bisa memenuhinya."

Naruto hanya diam. Ia melonggarkan dasinya yang mendadak terasa mencekiknya. Ia sadar kalau yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya memang benar. Akhir-akhir ini, hubungan Naruto dengan kekasihnya mulai renggang karena ia tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan kekasihnya itu. Ia memang miskin, dan penghasilannya tidak seberapa—tapi masih bisa mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari dan juga masih ada sisa untuk ditabung.

"Aku memang matre. Wanita mana yang nggak butuh uang. _Bullshit_, kalau ada yang bilang hanya butuh cinta. Uang memang bukan segalanya, tapi segalanya butuh uang. Cinta saja nggak bakalan bisa menjamin kelangsungan hidupku."

Naruto merasa ada yang mengganjal tenggorokannya. Ia sama sekali belum bisa mengeluarkan suaranya untuk membalas apa yang dikatakan wanita yang pernah hampir dinikahinya itu.

"Kau diam, berarti setuju…"

Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia juga meremas rambutnya dengan tangan yang tidak digunakannya untuk memegang ponsel. Rahangnya tampak mengeras karena ia menekan kuat gigi-giginya. Setelah cukup lama ditemani sepi, Naruto membuka matanya kembali. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Oke! Kita putus!" seru Naruto akhirnya.

Dan telepon pun terputus…

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih:**

**Vany Rama-kun, Sora Hinase, Ind, pochan, M. Higashikuni, Namikaze-Tania-Chan, demikooo, shizu, KOPLAK, Rufa Kha, Ray Ichioza, Seo Hyo-Rin, Crunk Riela-chan, HaruMichi, indonesian READER, ZephyrAmfoter, nov, Shaniechan, Zora 'NH' chan, Muna-Hatake, Chousamori Aozora, bieber-kun SWIFT-CHAN, Salnan Klein Phantomhive, Kurosaki Kuchiki, reno, Aoyama Haruna, Vytachi W. F, Widya, Bebek, aam tempe, Leonidas, hana uzumaki hyuga, sapphirelavender, NaruHina**

**Kok fic ini kayak udah tamat, ya?** *ngarep*

**Nggak tahu entar saya masih PD atau nggak untuk ngelanjutin fic yang ini… ^^**

**Maaf dan terima kasih…**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	3. Unexpected Marriage 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Unexpected Marriage © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S), sinetron banget**

**Naruto, Hinata: 25 tahun**

.

.

.

**~Unexpected Marriage~**

**-3-**

.

.

.

"Oke! Kita putus!"

Naruto masih mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu. Cengkeramannya pada ponsel tampak semakin mengerat. Ia mengambil jas dan tas kerja yang semula terjatuh di depan kakinya. Kemudian, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan melemparkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang.

Ternyata yang ditakutkan Naruto menjadi kenyataan. Tetapi ia sudah menduga kalau ini akan segera terjadi, yaitu putusnya hubungan antara dirinya dengan kekasihnya. Karena itu, Naruto jadi tidak menyesal dengan keputusannya sendiri. Bukankah ia sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi suami yang sesungguhnya untuk istrinya? Jadi, tidak ada gunanya jika ia tetap mempertahankan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya.

Naruto meletakkan tasnya di atas meja kerjanya. Ia melepaskan dasinya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Lalu, jas dan dasinya ia masukkan begitu saja ke keranjang pakaian kotornya.

Rasanya Naruto ingin segera berendam di bak mandinya. Mungkin air hangat dapat sedikit membantu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Sepertinya kali ini ia perlu berendam lebih lama dari biasanya.

.

.

.

**Naruto's point of view**

Segarnya… Aku merasa lebih tenang setelah mandi. Entah mengapa aku tidak ingin memikirkan lagi masalahku dengan kekasih—err… mantan kekasihku. Aku tidak ingin suasana hatiku menjadi buruk dan akhirnya berimbas kepada Hinata.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Hinata… Apa Hinata sudah pulang? Sepertinya aku tidak mendengar ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam rumah. Suara motor Hinata juga tidak kedengaran. Aku melihat jam dinding di kamarku. Pukul tujuh. Pantas saja aku lapar karena sudah waktunya makan malam. Biasanya kalau aku pulang jam segini, Hinata sudah berada di dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam.

Aku berjalan ke dapur. Keadaannya masih sama seperti saat aku baru pulang tadi. Sekarang aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar Hinata. Aku langsung membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu. Gelap. Sepertinya Hinata belum pulang.

Aku duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sambil menunggu Hinata, aku mencoba untuk menghubungi mantan kekasihku. Menurutku, ada yang aneh dengannya. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan keadaan ekonomiku. Biasanya dia malah selalu mendukungku. Belakangan ini, dia seolah menghindariku dan mencoba untuk membuatku membencinya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

Jika memang harus memutuskan hubungan sebagai kekasih, maka aku tidak mau kalau kami juga putus sebagai teman. Bukankah dulu hubunganku dengannya berawal dari berteman? Sesuatu yang dimulai dengan baik-baik, tidak seharusnya diakhiri dengan cara yang tidak baik. Aku tidak mau memiliki musuh, apalagi seseorang yang pernah mendominasi hatiku…

Tidak kusangka dia mau menjawab teleponku…

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

Suaranya terdengar berat. Aku hafal suaranya yang seperti ini. Dia… menangis?

"Kenapa menangis?" tanyaku datar.

Dia tidak menjawab. Aku masih bisa mendengar isaknya yang sepertinya ingin dia sembunyikan dariku. Mungkin dia masih butuh waktu untuk bicara denganku.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bicara seperti tadi kepadamu. Aku…"

Dia berbicara dengan susah payah di tengah isak tangisnya. Aku bersabar untuk menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Lama aku menunggu, tapi dia belum juga mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Yang terdengar masih isak tangis.

Sepertinya aku tahu penyebab tangisannya…

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau… mencoba segala cara agar bisa berpisah denganku, 'kan?" tanyaku ragu.

Kudengar isakannya semakin keras. Sepertinya tangisannya semakin menjadi. Berarti dugaanku benar.

"Yang kau katakan memang benar. Tapi, aku punya alasan untuk berpisah denganmu."

"Alasan? Kau sudah menemukan pria yang lebih pantas untukmu?"

"Bukan seperti itu, Naruto…"

"Lalu?" Aku mulai tidak sabar.

"Aku juga wanita, Naruto. Sama seperti istrimu. Aku pasti akan sangat sedih jika suamiku menduakanku. Aku membayangkan diriku yang berada di posisi istrimu. Aku tidak mau kalau nantinya aku mendapatkan karma ketika aku menjadi seorang istri…"

Hukum karma. Hukum aksi reaksi. Hukum sebab akibat. Sesungguhnya perbuatan dan hasilnya tidak bisa dipisahkan, bagaikan dua sisi mata uang. Selama aku berhubungan dengan kekasihku, aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Hinata yang menjadi istriku. Mungkin pernah, tapi sangat jarang. Apa aku akan mendapatkan hukum karma atas perbuatanku terhadap Hinata? Kenapa aku merasa sangat takut ketika memikirkannya?

"Pikirkan jika ibumu yang berada di posisi istrimu. Apa sebagai anaknya kau akan terima?"

Tentu saja aku tidak terima. Mungkin aku akan membenci ayahku.

_Hinata…_

"Kau masih mau menjadi temanku 'kan, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja. Eh, aku tutup dulu…"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya aku langsung menekan tombol merah di ponselku. Aku meletakkan ponselku begitu saja di sampingku.

_Hinata…_

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bantalan sofa. Aku menengadah sambil memandangi cicak yang merayap di atap. Sekarang cicak itu hanya sendiri, sama sepertiku…

Sendirian di rumah memang tidak enak…

Biasanya kalau seperti ini aku langsung menelepon kekasihku dan bicara sampai berjam-jam. Entah itu penting atau tidak penting. Sepertinya lebih banyak tidak pentingnya. Walaupun begitu, biasanya aku tetap senang berlama-lama bicara dengannya. Tapi, kenapa aku tadi malah menutup teleponnya?

_Hinata…_

Kenapa sekarang kepalaku dipenuhi oleh Hinata? Kenapa ada wanita seperti dia? Kenapa Hinata bisa begitu sabar menghadapiku?

Selama ini, Hinata tidak pernah protes jika aku pulang lebih malam karena aku menemui kekasihku sepulang kerja. Hinata hanya diam dan menyambutku dengan senyumannya. Sesekali dia juga menanyakan keadaanku atau pekerjaanku. Dia hanya diam jika aku tidak membalas pertanyaannya, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat untukku.

Hinata belum tidur sebelum aku pulang karena dia ingin memanaskan makan malam yang sudah dingin. Tapi, terkadang aku malah membiarkan makanan itu tidak tersentuh karena sebelumnya aku sudah makan bersama kekasihku…

Kenapa bentuk cicaknya menjadi tidak jelas? Kenapa pandanganku menjadi buram? Apa lampu di ruang tamuku sudah rusak?

Cih! Kenapa air mataku menetes? Apa aku menangis? Aku 'kan pria…

Memangnya pria tidak boleh menangis? Seorang pria juga manusia…

_Hinata…_

_Kenapa aku jadi begitu merindukanmu?_

_Cepatlah pulang, Hinata…_

_Jika aku tahu keberadaanmu saat ini, maka aku akan langsung menjemputmu…_

_Aku ingin bertemu dan meminta maaf padamu, istriku…_

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara perutku yang keroncongan. Aku kelaparan…

Sebenarnya Hinata kemana, sih? Mengajar di taman kanak-kanak tidak sampai semalam ini, 'kan?

Apa dia lupa kalau masih punya suami di rumah dan harus dia urus? Jangan-jangan Hinata selingkuh? Mungkin sekarang dia sedang bersama kekasihnya? Awas saja kalau dia berani menduakanku!

Aku merasakan getaran ponselku. Aku mengambilnya dan dengan cepat aku menjawabnya ketika membaca siapa yang meneleponku.

"Kau dimana?" tanyaku tidak sabaran.

"Ma..maaf, Naruto-_kun_. A..aku belum bisa pulang…"

Belum bisa pulang katanya? Jangan-jangan dia mau menginap di rumah kekasihnya? Tidak akan kubiarkan!

"Kau harus pulang!"

"Ta..tapi, aku masih di rumah sakit…"

"Di rumah sakit?" Seketika aku berdiri dari dudukku. "Kau kenapa?" Entah mengapa aku jadi mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ta..tadi aku mengalami kecelakaan kecil…"

"Kecelakaan? Sudah kubilang, kau harus hati-hati saat mengendarai sepeda motor…"

"I..iya, ma..maaf…"

Kenapa minta maaf padaku?

"Sekarang kau di rumah sakit mana?"

.

.

.

Aku berlari di koridor rumah sakit menuju kamar rawat Hinata. Aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarku yang kelihatannya tidak senang dengan ulahku. Aku juga tidak peduli kalau mereka marah, yang penting aku bisa segera melihat keadaan Hinata.

Hinata bilang, dia hanya mengalami kecelakaan kecil. Tapi, aku tetap saja merasa khawatir…

Sekali lagi lariku terhenti. Ah! Lagi-lagi sandalku lepas. Kenapa aku tadi memakai sandal rumahku, sih? Bodohnya aku…

Kenapa semakin lama aku merasa kedinginan, ya? Aduh… ini 'kan masih musim dingin. Aku malah hanya memakai kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana _jeans_ rumahan. Selain lupa memakai sepatu, aku juga lupa memakai jaket atau mantelku. Tapi, orang lupa tidak bisa disalahkan…

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan kamar rawat Hinata. Sebelum masuk, aku mengatur nafasku yang terengah. Kenapa aku merasa deg-degan, ya? Hanya memikirkan akan bertemu Hinata sudah membuat jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini. Hah? Kau memang bodoh, Naruto! Jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat karena kau baru saja lari dari tempat parkir sampai sini! _Baka_! _Ahou_! Kenapa semakin lama aku merasa semakin bodoh, ya?

Setelah nafasku normal kembali, aku memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong pintunya dengan perlahan. Anehnya, jantungku malah berdetak semakin cepat. Senyumku mengembang ketika melihat Hinata yang sedang tersenyum di atas ranjangnya. Tapi, sepertinya senyum itu bukan untukku. Seketika senyumku memudar…

Sepertinya Hinata belum menyadari kehadiranku. Selain Hinata, ada seorang pria berambut perak—yang sepertinya adalah dokter—berdiri di dekat ranjang dan juga seorang anak kecil yang duduk di tepi ranjang Hinata. Sepertinya anak kecil berambut pirang pucat itu masih berumur lima tahunan. Anak kecil itu kelihatan senang bersama Hinata.

Aku masih berdiri di ambang pintu yang sedikit kubuka. Rasanya canggung sekali jika aku tiba-tiba mendatangi Hinata. Kenapa aku jadi merasa kalau ada semacam tembok tebal yang menghalangiku untuk mendekatinya? Mereka bertiga terlihat begitu akrab. Bukan mereka bertiga, karena kulihat dokter itu lebih banyak diam. Tapi, anak kecil itu…

Kenapa anak kecil itu terlihat begitu akrab dengan Hinata? Hinata juga terlihat sabar menanggapi celotehan anak kecil itu. Ah! Hinata 'kan guru taman kanak-kanak, pasti sudah terbiasa dengan anak kecil. Apa anak kecil itu salah satu murid Hinata? Kalau iya, kenapa sudah malam masih diizinkan menemani Hinata?

Kenapa aku seolah cemburu kepada anak perempuan itu?

"Nanti kalau _Okaa_-_chan_ sudah sembuh, Shion mau tidur sama _Okaa_-_chan_…"

_Okaa-chan_? Siapa yang dipanggil _Okaa_-_chan_ oleh anak kecil itu? Di sana hanya ada satu perempuan dewasa, yaitu Hinata. Apa Hinata…

"Shion, ayo pulang."

"_Otou_-_chan_ pulang sendiri saja. Shion mau sama _Okaa_-_chan_. Shion 'kan kangen _Okaa_-_chan_…"

Rengekan anak perempuan itu serasa berubah menjadi tombak yang menusuk tepat di jantungku. _Otou_-_chan_ katanya? Jadi, anak perempuan itu adalah putri dokter yang masih terlihat muda itu? Lalu, kenapa dia memanggil Hinata dengan…

"Na..Naruto-_kun_? Sejak kapan di sana? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk?"

Suara Hinata mengacaukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di benakku. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, aku masuk dan langsung menutup pintunya. Aku berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Aku mencoba tersenyum kepada Hinata, dan dia membalasnya dengan senyum yang lebih manis.

Dokter dan anaknya juga ikut melihat ke arahku. Kulihat, dokter berkacamata itu memang tampak masih muda. Mungkin berumur tiga puluh tahunan. Dan… anak perempuan itu… terlihat mirip dengan Hinata…

Hah? Kenapa putri dokter itu mirip Hinata? Kenapa dia memanggil Hinata dengan _Okaa_-_chan_? Apa dokter itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Hinata? Apa dia anak Hinata dengan dokter itu? Tidak mungkin!

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih:**

**Leonidas, Chousamori Aozora, Sora Hinase, Namikaze Tanigawa Mikaru, Shaniechan, Fuuyuki Azuka, M. Higashikuni, Namikaze-Tania-Chan, sapphirelavender's, Seo-Hyo-Rin, NaruHina, cherrysakusasu, po-chan, Merai Alixya Kudo, Tsujiai-kun, Rufa Kha, HaruMichi, VheeNaruHina Lover, Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan, zora 'NH' chan, aam tempe, Noname, Muna-Hatake, Kiranachan naruhina animez, Sq, ochibi4me, kokota**

**Shion menjadi seorang anak berumur lima tahun? Hehe, saya menghindari OC untuk fic saya yang ini.**

**Ceritanya pasti mudah ketebak…**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	4. Unexpected Marriage 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Unexpected Marriage © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S), sinetron banget**

**Naruto, Hinata: 25 tahun**

.

.

.

**~Unexpected Marriage~**

**-4-**

.

.

.

**Normal pov**

Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu kamar rawat Hinata. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung masuk dan menghampiri istrinya. Ia terlihat ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya, sehingga ia hanya mematung di di ambang pintu yang masih sedikit terbuka.

Yang membuat Naruto lebih canggung untuk maju adalah keberadaan dua orang di dekat Hinata—seorang anak perempuan berumur lima tahunan berambut pirang pucat dan dokter berambut perak yang berdiri membelakangi Naruto.

"Nanti kalau _Okaa_-_chan_ sudah sembuh, Shion mau tidur sama _Okaa_-_chan_…"

Naruto terbelalak mendengar celotehan anak kecil yang duduk di tepi ranjang Hinata. Selama mengenal Hinata, ia belum pernah melihat Hinata mengandung dan melahirkan.

"Shion, ayo pulang," ajak dokter berambut perak dengan kalem.

"_Otou_-_chan_ pulang sendiri saja. Shion mau sama _Okaa_-_chan_. Shion 'kan kangen _Okaa_-_chan_…" rengek anak perempuan yang dipanggil Shion tersebut.

Naruto hanya mengernyitkan kening. Ia bingung dan tidak mengerti. Ia butuh penjelasan dari Hinata tentang masalah ini. Bagaimanapun Naruto adalah suami Hinata, ia berhak mengetahui apapun mengenai Hinata.

"Na..Naruto-_kun_? Sejak kapan di sana? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk?"

Suara Hinata membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak. Setelah menguasai jantungnya yang berdetak tak normal, Naruto membuka pintunya lebih lebar, lalu masuk dan langsung menutup pintunya. Ia menghampiri ranjang Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Kelihatannya Hinata sangat senang melihat kedatangan Naruto sekaligus bonus senyum darinya. Karena itu, senyum tipis Naruto dibalas Hinata dengan senyum yang lebih manis.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dokter berambut perak dan berkacamata yang menoleh padanya. Naruto membalas senyum dari dokter berumur tiga puluh tahunan tersebut sebelum melihat ke arah Shion. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya di dalam hati setelah melihat wajah Shion. Menurutnya, Shion sangat mirip dengan Hinata. Apalagi potongan rambutnya. Tapi, bisa saja 'kan kalau seorang murid taman kanak-kanak meniru _style_ rambut gurunya?

"Siapa itu, _Okaa_-_chan_?" tanya Shion sambil melihat ke Hinata dan mengayunkan kakinya yang menggantung.

Hinata tersenyum manis sambil membelai rambut Shion dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak diperban. Ia melihat sejenak ke arah Naruto yang sudah berdiri di samping kirinya. "Shion boleh memanggilnya _Otou_-_chan_…" ucapnya lembut.

Naruto semakin tidak mengerti. Ia hanya mengerutkan alisnya ketika menatap Hinata yang masih membelai Shion.

"_Otou_-_chan_ Shion cuma satu…" rengek Shion seraya cemberut dan memelototi Naruto.

Naruto mulai berpikir bahwa Shion bukanlah anak berumur lima tahun yang manis.

"Maafkan putri saya, Uzumaki-_san_."

Naruto melihat ke arah dokter berkacamata yang sedari tadi lebih banyak diam. Ia hanya tersenyum untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak merasa terganggu atas kelakuan Shion.

"Kenalkan, saya Yakushi Kabuto."

Naruto menjabat tangan Kabuto yang terulur padanya. Ia dan Kabuto berdiri pada sisi ranjang yang berbeda, sehingga ia lebih mendekat ke ranjang Hinata agar bisa menjangkau tangan Kabuto.

"Yakushi-_san_ yang menolongku, Naruto-_kun_…" sahut Hinata.

"Oh. Terima kasih, Yakushi-_san_," ucap Naruto sedikit kikuk.

Kabuto tersenyum kepada Naruto sebelum melihat Shion dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala putrinya tersebut.

"Shion, ayo pulang." Kabuto mengulangi ajakannya. "Besok sekolah, 'kan… _Okaa_-_chan_ juga harus banyak istirahat," lanjutnya.

"Tapi kalau nggak ada _Okaa_-_chan_, Shion nggak mau sekolah…" rengek Shion.

"Eh? Shion nggak boleh bolos," sahut Hinata sambil menunjukkan wajah tegasnya.

Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. "Kalau Shion sekolah, siapa yang menemani _Okaa_-_chan_?"

"_Okaa_-_chan_ 'kan sudah besar, jadi nggak takut kalau sendiri," canda Hinata. Ia mendapatkan balasan tawa kecil Shion. Hinata menyusul tertawa setelahnya.

Naruto masih diam. Ia mencuri pandang ke arah Kabuto. Ia bisa melihat senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibir Kabuto ketika memandang Hinata dan Shion. Ia merasa iri ketika melihat Hinata yang bisa bicara banyak dan tertawa di depan Shion dan Kabuto. Padahal kalau Hinata bersamanya, bertegur sapa saja sangat jarang. Bicara panjang atau tersenyum juga tidak kalah jarangnya. Apalagi tertawa seperti yang sekarang dilihatnya—mungkin baru kali ini Naruto melihatnya.

Akhirnya Shion mematuhi Kabuto untuk keluar dari kamar rawat Hinata. Sebelum keluar, Shion mendapatkan kecupan lembut dari Hinata di kedua pipinya. Naruto hanya diam karena banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di benaknya. Alisnya kembali bertaut ketika melihat Kabuto meremas lembut jemari tangan kanan Hinata yang terkulai di atas pangkuan Hinata. Jujur, ia tidak senang melihat itu. Apalagi ia melihat kalau Hinata membalas remasan tangan Kabuto, sebelum dokter beranak satu itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Sekarang di ruang rawat Hinata hanya ada Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka masih diam dan tampak canggung. Suara derit kursi yang diseret Naruto mengusik keheningan di antara mereka. Naruto duduk di samping kiri Hinata dan seolah menunggu Hinata untuk menjelaskan semuanya—yang baru saja disaksikannya dan membuatnya tak mengerti.

"Na..Naruto-_kun_, aku akan menjelaskan tentang Shion…"

Naruto masih bungkam dan membalas tatapan Hinata yang tidak hanya fokus kepadanya.

"Shion memang putriku, walaupun… bukan aku yang melahirkannya," tambah Hinata sebelum ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia takut kalau Naruto akan marah setelah mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia masih belum mengerti.

"Bayi tabung," jawab Hinata singkat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak berani memandang Naruto. Karena tidak ada respon dari Naruto, Hinata meneruskan penjelasannya, "Sahabatku, istri Yakushi-_san_, divonis menopause dini. Karena itu, dia tidak memiliki sel telur. Lalu, dia memintaku menyumbangkan sel telurku…"

"Kapan?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Sa..saat masih ku..kuliah," jawab Hinata takut-takut. Ia menggenggam erat jari-jarinya yang gemetaran.

"Kenapa mau?" Suara Naruto masih terdengar rendah dan dingin.

"Ka..karena waktu itu aku kurang pertimbangan. Yang terpikir olehku, hanya sekedar membantu…"

Naruto tahu kalau Hinata adalah tipe orang yang sangat sulit menolak ajakan, permintaan, atau permohonan dari teman-temannya. Intinya, Hinata sering tidak bisa menolak. Ia juga tahu kalau Hinata bukanlah orang yang tegaan. Mungkin dalam kasus ini, Naruto masih bisa maklum. Bukankah yang dilakukan Hinata bisa dikategorikan sebagai perbuatan yang mulia? Naruto mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, bisa dibilang kalau Shion adalah putrimu dan dokter itu." Naruto menyimpulkan. Dadanya terasa sesak saat mengatakannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak rela dan tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"I..iya, tapi 'kan bukan aku yang—"

"Ya, tidak perlu kau jelaskan lagi. Aku sudah mengerti," potong Naruto dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

"Na..Naruto-_kun_ ma..marah?" tanya Hinata sambil mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto.

Naruto malah tersenyum. "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk marah," balasnya lembut. "Oh, iya, mana yang sakit?" Raut wajah Naruto berubah khawatir.

Hinata menunjuk siku tangan kirinya. "Aku terjatuh dari motor saat keluar dari gerbang sekolah." Sekolah yang dimaksud Hinata adalah sebuah akademi yang terdiri dari taman kanak-kanak hingga sekolah menengah. Sejak lulus kuliah, Hinata sudah menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak di sana.

"Apa parah?" Naruto memperhatikan gibs yang ada di tangan kiri Hinata.

"Hanya patah tulang di bagian siku dan sedikit _shock_."

"Hanya?" Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya karena mendengar nada santai Hinata. "Kau ini…" desisnya. Ia bangkit dari kursi, kemudian menduduki tepi ranjang Hinata dan menatap mata Hinata dalam diam.

Hinata yang merasa jarak wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Naruto, sedikit menahan nafas dan menelan ludah. Jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat. Walaupun setiap hari bertemu Naruto, berhadapan sedekat itu dengan Naruto bisa dihitung jari—atau mungkin sebelumnya tidak pernah.

Saat menikah pun keluarga mereka memilih cara tradisional, yang menurut ayah Hinata tidak boleh menggunakan budaya berciuman setelah resmi menjadi suami istri. Kata ayah Hinata, boleh melakukannya jika memang hanya berdua. Sampai sekarang, Hinata memaklumi ayahnya yang sangat memegang teguh budaya tradisionalnya. Kalau Naruto, waktu itu ia malah merasa tenang.

Naruto meletakkan tangan kirinya di pundak kanan Hinata. Ia meremasnya lembut seiring wajahnya yang semakin mendekati wajah Hinata. Ia sedikit memiringkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya, ketika ia merasa sudah berada di jalur yang tepat untuk meraih tujuannya.

Hinata ikut memejamkan mata dalam kegugupannya. Ia merasa debar jantungnya bisa menulikan telinganya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya yang memanas. Tidak lama kemudian, ia sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel lembut di bibirnya.

Hinata pun terhanyut dalam keajaiban ciuman pertama. Hinata's _first kiss_…

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat merindukanmu."

Suara Naruto bisa didengar oleh Hinata ketika bibirnya terasa ringan. Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka mata agar bisa melihat Naruto.

"Dan… menginginkanmu," bisik Naruto seraya tersenyum pada Hinata.

Belum sempat Hinata membuka mata sepenuhnya, Naruto sudah kembali menguasai bibirnya. Akhirnya ia kembali memejamkan matanya—lebih rapat daripada sebelumnya.

Hinata bisa merasakan tangan Naruto yang bergerak ke bagian belakang kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman. Tangan Naruto yang semula berada di pundak kanan Hinata, kini mulai bergerak semakin turun. Sampai…

Mereka terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan mereka ketika perut Naruto berkoar-koar minta diisi. Setelah sedikit menjauhkan diri, Naruto hanya nyengir tanpa dosa dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil dengan wajah memerah. Ia masih deg-degan dan terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Bahkan ia merasa tubuhnya gemetaran karena baru kali ini melakukannya.

"Be..belum makan?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Belum," jawab Naruto santai dengan wajah _innocent_. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya, seolah tidak memiliki beban dan sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Naruto-_kun_ makan dulu saja." Hinata memaksa dirinya untuk tidak menunduk.

"Kamu sudah makan, Hina-_chan_?"

Hinata tampak sumringah mendengar perubahan Naruto dalam memanggil namanya. Ia tersenyum senang, lalu menjawab, "Sudah."

"Kalau begitu, aku beli makan dulu. Lalu, aku akan membawanya ke sini."

Hinata mengangguk semangat tanpa memudarkan senyumnya. Ia merasa sangat senang. Sepertinya ia sudah merasakan hikmah dari musibah—jatuh dari motor—yang menimpanya. Mungkin ini merupakan awal yang baik untuknya dan Naruto…

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih:**

**FeelKizuna, Vany Rama-kun, Sq, M. Higashikuni, KATROK, Seichi, NaruHina, Aristania Caesarrani (**ganti penname ya… ^^**), zora 'NH' chan, Shaniechan, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Shirayuki umi, ochibi4me, Crunk Riela-chan, ryuva, Uzumaki Natsu-chan, Kiranachan naruhina animez, Sora Hinase, Ray Ichioza, Namikaze HyuuZu, Ans Micky Namikaze, Vytachi W. F, NaruHina (**reviewer NaruHina ada dua? ^^**), aam tempe, reno, Uchihahinatahime, Muna-Hatake, KAI**

**Walaupun Hinata menyumbangkan sel telur, dia masih perawan. Kecuali kalau Hinata yang mengandung bayi tabungnya dan melahirkannya. Kalau seperti itu, selaput dara Hinata akan sobek ketika melahirkan… ==a** *apaan sih?*

**Nggak tahu juga sih kalau salah… ==a** *gimana sih?*

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	5. Unexpected Marriage 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Unexpected Marriage © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S), sinetron banget**

**Naruto, Hinata: 25 tahun**

.

.

.

**~Unexpected Marriage~**

**-5-**

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kamar rawat Hinata, Naruto tidak langsung menuju kantin rumah sakit. Ia malah duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di koridor. Entah mengapa ia menjadi tidak ingin makan walaupun bunyi dari perutnya masih kerap terdengar.

"Anak, ya?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang memberikan cucu kepada keluarga mertuanya—Hyūga? Mengapa harus pria yang—bahkan—tidak memiliki ikatan pernikahan dengan Hinata?

Tanpa memedulikan pandangan dari orang yang berlalu lalang, Naruto meremas dan mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Sesekali ia mendesis seolah menahan keinginan untuk berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Tidak punya alasan untuk marah? Munafik. Tentu saja Naruto memilikinya—seharusnya, karena Naruto adalah suami Hinata. Hanya saja, Naruto merasa tidak berhak untuk marah. Mungkin Naruto akan marah jika selama ini sudah menjalankan perannya sebagai suami yang baik dan memperlakukan Hinata sebagai istrinya. Namun, kenyataan mengalahkan amarahnya yang hampir meledak.

Mengapa Naruto harus mengetahui tentang Shion di saat ia ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hinata? Mengapa harus di saat Naruto memberikan ruang di hatinya untuk Hinata?

Dapat dipastikan bahwa Naruto akan bereaksi berbeda jika ia mengetahuinya sebelum melepaskan kekasihnya. Mungkin Naruto akan bahagia dan lega karena bisa menggunakan alasan ini untuk berpisah dengan Hinata. Namun untuk kali ini, ternyata Naruto memaksa dirinya untuk menerima.

Boleh dikatakan aneh karena secara tiba-tiba di hati Naruto tumbuh benih cinta untuk Hinata. Tapi, apakah salah jika kebencian Naruto berubah menjadi kasih sayang—cinta? Mungkin benar kata kebanyakan orang jika batas antara benci dan cinta begitu tipis, hingga Naruto tidak mengetahui secara pasti kapan rasa benci di hatinya berubah menjadi cinta.

Apa daya dan kuasa Naruto jika sang penggerak hati manusia juga ikut campur tangan?

"Ada yang mencintai Anda dengan tulus, tapi Anda menyiakannya. Saat Anda kehilangannya, Anda akan menyesal."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya yang semula menunduk ke asal suara yang didengarnya. Ia menyeringai melihat Kabuto sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum—yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Inikah pria yang sudah memberikan cucu pertama untuk keluarga istrinya? Dalam darah putri pria inilah darah Hinata mengalir—darah keluarga Hyūga. Tak berapa lama, Naruto mendecih seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Ternyata semakin menyakitkan jika terus mengingatnya.

"Sebenarnya Hinata belum pernah bertemu dengan putrinya, hingga satu tahun yang lalu saat Shion menjadi anak didiknya," Kabuto memulai sambil membelai rambut Shion, yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya.

Naruto masih diam dengan pandangan terpaku pada tembok putih di depannya. Ia belum memiliki keinginan untuk menanggapi pria berkacamata di sampingnya. Tapi jika mendengar penjelasan pria berambut perak itu, berarti sudah satu tahun Hinata menyembunyikan tentang Shion darinya. Rasanya ia ingin meninju tembok di depannya menggunakan tangannya yang saat ini sudah terkepal kuat.

"Awalnya, kulihat dia sangat ketakutan. Namun, akhirnya dia mau menerimanya setelah mengetahui bahwa Shion belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu."

Naruto sedikit menundukkan pandangannya dan akhirnya menutup matanya sejenak. Ia mungkin bisa memahami perasaan Shion karena ia tidak pernah merasakan kehadiran sosok ayah dalam hidupnya. Ia baru bisa memanggil seorang pria dengan sebutan ayah setelah menikah dengan Hinata.

"Dulu, saya mengira bisa menganggap Hinata sebagai adik saya," lanjut Kabuto, "Nyatanya, semakin bertambah umur Shion semakin bertambah pula kemiripannya dengan Hinata. Terkadang, saya jadi berpikir bahwa istri saya adalah Hinata."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kabuto. Tidak lama kemudian, tembok kembali menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Melihat senyum Kabuto yang selalu tersungging, semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"Apa dugaan saya benar, kalau Anda menyiakan Hinata?"

"Saya tidak yakin kalau Hinata menceritakan kehidupan rumah tangganya kepada Anda," balas Naruto cepat dan dingin, diikuti senyumnya yang hambar.

Kabuto terkekeh sebelum membalas ucapan Naruto, "Hinata bukan wanita yang seperti itu, Uzumaki-_san_."

Tak tahu mengapa, pernyataan yang baru saja terlontar membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa Kabuto sangat mengenal Hinata.

"Lagipula, saya hanya menduga," tambah Kabuto penuh penekanan. "Setahu saya, Hinata adalah wanita yang subur dan sangat menyukai anak-anak. Sangat aneh kalau tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran buah cinta setelah satu tahun menikah."

"Anda berbicara terlalu jauh, Yakushi-_san_," ujar Naruto sembari terkekeh—yang terlihat seperti ejekan.

"Saya tahu," balas Kabuto seraya tertawa pelan. Ia tersenyum lebar setelah tawanya berhenti. "Anda bisa kehilangan Hinata jika Anda lengah," bisiknya dingin sebelum meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung dengan mata terbelalak.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata sudah berbaring saat Naruto kembali ke kamarnya. Ia hendak duduk, namun Naruto memberikan isyarat agar tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Aku tidak jadi membawa makan malamku ke sini," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar setelah menutup pintu. Ia berjalan menghampiri ranjang Hinata, lalu duduk di kursi yang beberapa saat lalu juga didudukinya. "Sudah mengantuk?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk malu sambil meremas lembut selimutnya. "Naruto-_kun_ benar-benar sudah makan?" tanyanya pelan dan sedikit tergagap.

"Yah. Tidurlah, sudah malam," jawab Naruto kikuk sambil melihat jam dinding. "Aku akan menginap di sini," tambahnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke sofa yang berada di dekat pintu.

"Ta..tapi, besok Naruto-kun harus bekerja—"

"Besok aku tidak bekerja dulu," potong Naruto, "Aku akan memberitahu orang tuamu dan ibuku mengenai keadaanmu dan… Shion."

"Ta..tapi—"

"Aku akan membantumu menjelaskannya pada mereka, terlebih ibuku," potong Naruto lagi. Ia bisa melihat ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang dirasakan oleh Hinata dari sorot mata yang tidak fokus dan jemari Hinata yang gemetaran.

"Bukankah setelah menikah masalah akan menjadi masalah bersama?" Sebenarnya Naruto menyembunyikan kegundahannya di balik senyum yang selalu disunggingkannya. "Mulai sekarang, aku ingin tidak ada lagi aku atau kamu. Tapi, kita."

Hinata merasakan kehangatan di hatinya setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ia juga jadi merasa… diterima dalam kehidupan Naruto. Memikirkannya saja sudah bisa membuat jantung Hinata berdebar-debar.

"Besok saat orang tua kita datang, jangan pasang wajah memelas seperti itu," gurau Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"A..aku tidak memelas," ujar Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto malah tertawa melihat perubahan warna wajah Hinata, yang semakin merah karena terus dipandanginya.

"Na..Naruto-_kun_ jangan melihatku terus. A..aku mau tidur," Hinata mengatakannya dengan tergagap karena hasil dari kegugupannya. Secara mendadak, nafas dan detak jantung Hinata seolah terhenti saat Naruto bangkit kemudian mengecup keningnya dengan lembut dan lama.

"Bersediakah kamu menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?" bisiknya di telinga Hinata.

Hinata masih mengedipkan matanya berulang kali karena belum mempercayai indera pendengarannya.

"Belum terlambat, 'kan?" Saat ini mata Naruto sejajar dengan mata Hinata. "Jadilah ibu dari anak-anakku," ulangnya lirih dengan nada perintah, yang seolah tidak menginginkan penolakan.

"Seperti pepatah lama, lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali," sahut Hinata pelan setelah mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia membelai singkat puncak kepala Hinata, kemudian sekali lagi mengecup kening Hinata sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. "_Oyasumi_."

"_Oyasumi_," balas Hinata dengan luapan kebahagiaan di hatinya.

.

.

.

Hiashi menduduki kursi di samping ranjang Hinata dengan tatapan kosong. Di sebelahnya, berdiri ibu Hinata yang mengelus pundak Hiashi—mencoba menahan amarah Hiashi yang siap meledak kapan saja setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto dan Hinata mengenai Shion. Sebenarnya ia tidak marah kepada Hinata dikarenakan Shion. Ia hanya ingin memberikan ceramah panjang untuk Hinata karena telah membuatnya merasa tidak enak hati kepada Naruto dan Kushina.

Hinata duduk di ranjangnya dengan kepala menunduk karena takut kepada ayahnya dan merasa telah membohongi ibu mertuanya. Untungnya ada Naruto yang selalu berdiri di sampingnya, sehingga ia merasa terlindungi dan aman. Setidaknya kehadiran dan kepedulian Naruto mengurangi rasa takutnya.

"Sudahlah, hentikan ketegangan ini. Aku sudah tak tahan." Kushina memecahkan keheningan dengan nada candaan. "Cucu kalian adalah cucuku juga," tambahnya kepada orang tua Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut. "Lihatlah, dari tadi ada bocah manis yang tidak berani masuk gara-gara merasakan atmosfir aneh di ruangan ini." Kushina menunjuk si kecil Shion yang berdiri dengan takut-takut di ambang pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis setelah pandangannya bertemu dengan Shion. Ia mengayunkan tangannya pelan, bahasa isyarat yang ditujukan untuk Shion agar menghampirinya.

"_Okaa_-_chan_…" gumam Shion sambil menggigit pelan ibu jari tangan kanannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu karena banyak pasang mata dari orang asing yang mengarah padanya. Saat berdiri di samping ranjang Hinata, Naruto mengangkat Shion agar bisa duduk di sebelah Hinata. Setelah itu, tatapannya kepada Naruto menjadi lebih lembut dibandingkan saat pertama bertemu.

"_Okaa-chan_, _Otou-chan_ jahat. Tadi Shion nggak boleh ke sini," rengeknya pelan di pelukan Hinata.

"Sekarang _Otou_-_chan_ di mana?" tanya Hinata tak kalah pelan. Ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Shion.

"Nggak tahu," jawab Shion seraya cemberut, "Tadi Shion lari setelah mukul kakinya _Otou_-_chan_."

"Eh? Kenapa Shion jadi nakal?"

"_Otou_-_chan_ yang nakal…" Tangis Shion meledak yang berpengaruh pada suaranya yang terdengar setengah berteriak. "Shion nggak boleh bertemu _Okaa_-_chan_…"

Hinata mengelus-elus punggung Shion dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak terluka—mencoba untuk menenangkan. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah orang tuanya juga ibu mertuanya karena merasa telah mendiamkan mereka setelah kedatangan Shion.

"Shion jangan nangis lagi. Tuh, ada _Ojii_-_chan_ sama _Obaa_-_chan_," bujuk Hinata sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah orang tuanya dan mertuanya secara bergantian. "Shion kenalan dulu, ya…"

Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya karena Hiashi langsung keluar ruangan setelah itu. Hal itu membuat Shion memeluk Hinata dengan erat karena merasa semakin takut.

"Ayahmu masih butuh waktu untuk menerimanya," bisik ibu Hinata. Ia memberikan senyum lembutnya sambil mengusap puncak kepala Shion.

"Shion punya dua _Obaa_-_chan_, lho…" sahut Kushina yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto.

"_Obaa_-_chan_…" lirih Shion dengan takut-takut.

"Oi, Naruto! Kenapa kau melamun?" Kushina memukul punggung Naruto dengan sedikit keras, sehingga membuat Naruto hampir menjatuhi Hinata jika tidak segera menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu ke tepian ranjang.

"Ah, _Okaa_-_chan_," gumam Naruto kesal, tapi wajahnya langsung merona saat menyadari bahwa wajah Hinata berada kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter di depannya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggumam tak jelas saat mengembalikan perhatiannya ke Kushina.

"Kalian kenapa, sih? Kok jadi malu-malu begini?" tanya Kushina jahil.

Naruto hanya mengusap tengkuknya kikuk. Sesaat kemudian ia sudah mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya. "Kami akan berusaha. Doakan, ya…"

"Kau bicara apa, sih?" tanya Kushina bingung.

Ibu Hinata juga sama bingungnya mendengar ucapan menantunya. Sedangkan Hinata yang merona berat dan tidak berani membalas tatapan Naruto, hanya memeluk Shion dengan semakin erat.

"Itu… ehm…" Naruto memulai dengan gugup, "… adik untuk Shion."

.

.

.

Setelah satu minggu menginap di rumah sakit, Hinata kembali ke rumah yang ditinggalinya sejak menikah dengan Naruto. Ada perasaan hangat yang belum pernah dirasakannya setelah memasukinya bersama-sama dengan Naruto.

Shion sudah mulai akrab dengan nenek dan kakeknya—walaupun Hiashi belum sepenuhnya menerima kehadirannya. Bahkan, Shion sudah pernah menginap beberapa hari di rumah orang tua Hinata. Tentu saja dengan seizin ayah biologisnya, Yakushi Kabuto.

Hubungan Naruto dan Hinata semakin membaik sejak di rumah sakit. Mereka juga tidak segan untuk menunjukkan kemesraan di depan orang tua mereka. Terkadang Naruto sengaja menjahili Hiashi dengan cara memberikan ciuman untuk Hinata di hadapan ayah mertuanya itu.

"Hina-_chan_…" bisik seksi Naruto sambil memberikan pelukan dari belakang untuk Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

Hinata merasa merinding saat Naruto memberikan kecupan lembut di tengkuknya yang terbuka karena ia mengikat tinggi semua rambutnya. Ia yang memang belum terbiasa mendapatkannya, hanya bisa gemetaran dan menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan di tempat.

Hinata mematikan kompor saat tangan Naruto mulai menjelajah. Dengan gugup, Hinata membalikkan badannya dan perlahan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto. Ia semakin gugup saat melihat senyum menggoda Naruto.

"Kalau kuperhatikan, matamu sewarna batu opal," lirih Naruto sambil mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkari pinggang Hinata. "Batu kelahiran Oktober, bulan kelahiranku." Naruto berhenti sejenak hanya untuk semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. "Batu yang melambangkan harapan dan cinta."

"Aku juga suka mata Naruto-_kun_," balas Hinata lirih, "Biru, lambang kesetiaan."

Naruto tidak akan menunggu lama untuk menggendong Hinata menuju kamarnya—kamar mereka.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih:**

**Sora Hinase, Ekha, Shaniechan, Ena-Chan' Fourthok'og (**terserah mau manggil apa, tapi lebih baik jangan senpai… ^^**), M. Higashikuni, Vany Rama-kun, Ochibi (**hoho, di warning sudah saya tulis sinetron banget, berarti isinya juga seperti itu… ^^**), zora 'NH' chan, Muna-Hatake, Ray Ichioza, Rhyme, Kiranachan naruhiha animez, naruhina, KATROK, MeraiKudo, Magrita loves NaruHina, Hikari Asuna-Chan, Leonidas, ice cream blueberry (**salam kenal juga… ^^**), NaruHina, Sq, Tania Hikarisawa, Fuuyuki Azuka, aam tempe, Luce stellare of Hyuzura, Kai, miako, naruto lover**

**Maaf karena saya belum bisa memasukkan pesan moral di dalam fic-fic saya… Y_Y Kelihatannya semua fic saya beralur tak jelas dan hanya berisi hiburan serta kesenangan semata… Y_Y Saya akan belajar lagi… Y_Y**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih kepada kalian semua. Terima kasih banyak. Arigatou gozaimashita… Y_Y**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	6. Unexpected Marriage 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Unexpected Marriage © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S), sinetron banget**

**Naruto, Hinata: 25 tahun**

.

.

.

**~Unexpected Marriage~**

**-6-**

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, semalam Hinata merasakan sakit yang membuatnya bahagia—di mana harapan dan rasa cintanya tersampaikan kepada Naruto, maupun sebaliknya. Sekarang, ia sudah merasa utuh dan bangga menjadi seorang wanita—khususnya sebagai seorang istri, walaupun belum bisa dikatakan lengkap sebelum menjadi seorang ibu.

Di meja makan putihnya, sarapan sudah tersaji rapi dengan tampilan menggoda. Dengan senyum, pipi merona, dan tatapan kosong namun berbinar; Hinata berdiri di depan meja dapur sambil mengaduk salah satu susu dari dua gelas tinggi. Beberapa kali rona merah di pipinya terlihat semakin pekat saat bayangan Naruto memenuhi otaknya. Jujur saja, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu dengan Naruto lagi—Hinata sangat malu. Tadi, ia meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terlelap dan langsung meluncur ke kamar mandi di luar kamarnya sebelum menyiapkan sarapan.

Dirasa cukup, Hinata menghentikan kegiatan mengaduknya. Ia meletakkan sendok kotor di bak cuci sebelum membawa dua gelas susu _vanilla_ ke meja makan mungil berbentuk bujur sangkar yang masih terletak di dalam dapur.

"_Ohayou_."

Suara ceria Naruto hampir membuat segelas susu tumpah karena pegangan Hinata yang melemah. Akhirnya dua gelas susu berhasil berdiri di atas meja setelah Hinata meletakkannya dengan tangan gemetaran.

"_Ohayou_," balas Hinata gugup tanpa berbalik ke arah datangnya Naruto.

Tanpa memedulikan kegugupan Hinata—atau memang karena ketidakpekaannya, Naruto melingkari pinggang Hinata dengan salah satu lengan yang tidak digunakannya untuk menyampirkan jas hitam dan menjinjing tas kerjanya. "Andai saja hari ini libur…" bisiknya sebelum menyampirkan jasnya di sandaran kursi yang didudukinya dan meletakkan tas hitamnya di kursi sebelahnya.

Dengan pipi memerah dan jantung berdebar kencang, Hinata menduduki kursinya yang berada di seberang Naruto. Ia sedikit menunduk karena belum berani memandang Naruto.

"Pagi ini menunya _sandwich_, ya…" Naruto memecah keheningan seraya tersenyum. Ia meminum sedikit susunya sebelum mengambil satu potong roti isi dan menggigitnya.

"I..itu karena bahan makanan di kulkas habis, Naruto-_kun_," sahut Hinata sambil menirukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, mengunyah roti isinya. "Nanti aku akan belanja setelah mengajar," imbuhnya pelan sebelum menggigit roti isinya lagi.

"Mau kuantar?" gumam Naruto sambil mengunyah roti isinya.

"Tidak perlu, Naruto-_kun_," jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum—yang terlihat dipaksakan saking gugupnya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, lalu meneruskan makannya dengan pandangan tak sekalipun lepas dari istrinya yang sedang malu-malu. Ia tersenyum kecil karena Hinata masih belum berani membalas tatapannya.

"Hina-_chan_…" panggil Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"Ya?" Akhirnya Hinata memaksa dirinya untuk mengangkat wajah dan menatap Naruto. Ketegangan sangat kentara di wajahnya yang masih merona.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, dan tangan lainnya memegangi perutnya yang mulai mulas karena kebanyakan tertawa. Tak berapa lama, ia menyeka setetes air mata yang hampir meluncur saat melihat alis Hinata yang bertautan—sepertinya tidak terima karena menjadi bahan tertawaan.

"Haha, maaf," ucap Naruto setelah tawanya berhenti. Ia berdeham satu kali sebelum meneruskan, "Kamu lucu, Hina-_chan_." Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya dengan rapat karena tawanya hampir meledak lagi.

Hinata masih mengernyitkan kening karena bingung. Detik berikutnya, ia sedikit mengerucutkan bibir dan pura-pura tidak memedulikan Naruto dengan cara meneruskan acara sarapannya.

"Oh, iya, Hina-_chan_, apa nama Kibō bagus?"

Dahi Hinata kembali mengerut. Setelah menelan potongan terakhir roti isinya dan meminum sedikit susunya, ia membalas, "Maksudnya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kibō," jawab singkat Naruto dengan segala ketidakjelasannya.

"Harapan?"

"Ya, nama yang bagus untuk anak kita, 'kan?"

Wajah Hinata langsung merah padam. Lidahnya sedikit kelu untuk membalas ucapan Naruto, "I..itu terlalu cepat, Naruto-_kun_. La..lagipula, nama Kibō kedengarannya aneh. Bagaimana kalau Nozomu atau Nozomi? Bukankah artinya sama? Ehm… menurutku, Megumu atau Megumi lebih bagus."

Naruto tersenyum lebar karena respon yang ditunjukkan Hinata jauh lebih baik dibandingkan harapannya. "Tapi, aku sukanya Kibō," balas Naruto mantap dan terkesan tidak mau mengalah, "Aku menyukainya karena huruf K berada di antara huruf H dan N."

Hinata masih terlihat bingung sebelum mulutnya membulat tanpa suara. Ia mengeja huruf di antara H dan N, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ucapan Naruto memang benar adanya.

"Benar juga," gumam Hinata.

"Kuanggap kamu setuju," seru Naruto semangat. Ia meneguk habis susunya, lalu menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan sarapannya. Setelah Hinata bangkit, ia juga turut berdiri dan memakai jas serta menjinjing tas kerjanya.

Dengan malu-malu dan untuk pertama kali dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya, Hinata menggandeng lengan Naruto dan mengantarkannya sampai ke depan pintu rumah. Saat Naruto mengecup keningnya dengan lembut, Hinata merasa sangat bahagia dengan jantung yang berdetak sangat cepat dan pipi merona merah.

Hinata melambaikan tangan saat Naruto melajukan mobil kuningnya dan baru memasuki rumah setelah mobil suaminya itu meninggalkan halaman. Ia akan membereskan sisa sarapan dan mencuci alat makan sebelum berangkat menuju taman kanak-kanak. Untuk beberapa hari, ia akan membiarkan skuter matic putihnya tetap berada di garasi karena Naruto masih melarangnya untuk mengendarainya. Sebagai gantinya, ia akan memanfaatkan jasa sopir taksi.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Naruto makan siang di kafetaria bersama rekan sekantornya. Tapi, siang ini Naruto terlihat berbeda karena senyum tak kunjung pudar dari bibirnya. Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya hanya memandang Naruto dengan heran. Sudah beberapa kali Kiba memandang penuh tanya ke arah Chōji dan Shikamaru yang duduk di seberangnya. Dua teman Naruto yang gemar makan dan gemar tidur itu hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

Karena rasa penasarannya, akhirnya Kiba bertanya, "Kau kenapa, Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Kedua alisnya terangkat sebelum senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Tanpa memedulikan Kiba yang mengangkat satu alisnya, Naruto kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Apa kau masih bisa tersenyum setelah mendengar berita panas yang akan kusampaikan?"

Setelah menelan nasi dalam mulutnya, Naruto kembali memalingkan wajah ke Kiba dan hanya mengeluarkan isyarat agar Kiba meneruskan ucapannya.

"Kemarin, aku melihat kekasihmu tercinta masuk ke dalam mobil mewah bersama seorang pria yang terlihat kaya raya," ujar Kiba _to the point_.

"Oh," balas Naruto tenang, "Aku belum bilang ya kalau aku dan dia sudah putus?"

"Masa'?" seru Kiba, Chōji, dan Shikamaru secara bersamaan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan alis naik sebelah. Ia heran melihat teman-temannya yang secara mendadak menjadi sangat kompak.

Wajah Kiba masih menunjukkan keterkejutan. Ia meminum air putihnya sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, "Lantas, kenapa kau senyum-senyum terus? Apa kau depresi?" Kali ini Kiba bergidik ngeri dan sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus depresi?" balas Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya ke Kiba, "Aku hanya ingin tersenyum."

"Jadi, sejak tadi pagi kau tersenyum tanpa alasan?" Kiba terlihat _shock_. "Sepertinya kau berpotensi menjadi gila." Kiba semakin menggeser duduknya menjauhi Naruto.

"Kau yang gila, taring runcing," desis Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Jadi?" Shikamaru yang biasanya cuek pun menjadi tertarik dengan masalah Naruto.

"Aku mulai menikmati peranku sebagai seorang suami," balas Naruto tanpa basa-basi. "Ada yang salah?" tanyanya polos karena teman-temannya hanya melongo. Ia memandang ketiga temannya secara bergantian dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku tahu kalau kau lebih berpengalaman, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas panjang seraya menghabiskan air mineralnya.

"Semudah itukah kau mengubur perasaanmu kepada wanita yang hampir kau nikahi?" Kini Chōji yang membuka mulutnya.

"Hei, tentu saja tidak mudah. Bagaimanapun dia cinta pertamaku. Tapi secara bertahap dan perlahan, ada wanita lain yang menduduki tempat tertinggi di hatiku. Wanita itu adalah istriku, Hinata," Naruto mengulum senyum seusai mengatakannya.

Tidak ada komentar lain dari ketiga teman Naruto yang tiba-tiba _blushing_ berat.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban, selain batuk buatan yang dilakukan secara bergantian oleh tiga teman Naruto.

.

.

.

Menjelang jam makan malam, Hinata keluar dari toko swalayan dengan menenteng beberapa tas plastik berwarna putih di kedua tangannya. Di sampingnya, Shion berjalan sambil mencengkeram lembut ujung roknya yang panjangnya sedikit di bawah lutut. Tadi saat sepulang sekolah, Hinata maupun Kabuto tidak bisa melarang Shion untuk ikut dengannya. Mereka tidak tega melihat Shion yang terus menangis sebelum kata persetujuan meluncur dari mulut orang tuanya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memekik frustasi, "Bagaimana dengan program kita?" ketika Hinata memberitahu kalau ia akan tidur dengan Shion saat bocah lima tahun itu menginap di rumah mereka. Akhirnya Naruto mengerti setelah Hinata menjelaskan kalau Shion hanya menginap selama satu malam.

Saat ini, Hinata dan Shion sudah berada di halte dekat toko swalayan. Mereka menunggu taksi bersama beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu bis. Karena merasa sedikit lelah, Hinata menduduki bangku halte dan meletakkan belanjaannya. Ia memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak sebelum menghentikan taksi.

Setelah melihat jam tangannya untuk memastikan bahwa masih ada waktu satu jam untuk menyiapkan makan malam, Hinata merapatkan jaket Shion yang duduk di sebelahnya karena udara terasa semakin dingin dan seolah sanggup menusuk tulang. Ia membiarkan Shion menyandar dan memeluknya agar putrinya itu merasa hangat.

Belum lama Hinata mengistirahatkan diri, perhatiannya terpusat ke arah mobil kuning yang terlihat sangat mencolok. Dari modelnya, mobil yang dilihatnya tidak terasa asing lagi. Karena itu, pandangannya belum teralih dari mobil yang diyakininya adalah milik suaminya. Ia semakin memicingkan matanya mengikuti mobil yang kini berhenti di depan bangunan apartemen sederhana yang ada di seberang jalan.

Hinata terbelalak setelah melihat Naruto keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah apartemen dengan merangkul seorang wanita. Dari rambutnya, Hinata tahu siapa wanita yang bersama Naruto. Walaupun malam hari, Hinata masih bisa memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak terganggu. Lampu jalan yang terang dan kondisi mata yang sehat, menambah keyakinan Hinata akan penglihatannya.

Apa pengakuan Naruto selama di rumah sakit hanya dusta? Padahal Hinata percaya bahwa Naruto tidak menduakannya lagi. Tapi, melihat dengan mata sendiri terasa semakin menyakitkan. Kalau sudah seperti ini, apa Hinata salah bila meragukan Naruto?

Hinata masih cukup bersabar untuk menunggu selama sepuluh menit dan berharap melihat Naruto keluar dari pintu masuk apartemen. Karena merasa penantiannya sia-sia, Hinata langsung menghentikan taksi dengan dada menyesakkan karena menahan tangis.

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumahnya, Naruto keluar dari mobilnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa karena menyadari bahwa ia pulang telat dan melewati jam makan malam.

"Aku pulang!" serunya lantang setelah menutup pintu yang sebelumnya tidak terkunci. Kalau pintu tidak terkunci, berarti Hinata sudah pulang dari mengajar di taman kanak-kanak. Ia sedikit heran karena tidak mendengar balasan dari Hinata. Ia mengunci pintu rumahnya sebelum melepas sepatu dan berjalan ke bagian dalam rumahnya.

Tempat pertama yang didatangi Naruto adalah dapur. Ia mengira kalau Hinata sedang menunggunya di depan meja makan. Nyatanya, di atas meja makan hanya ada makanan yang mulai dingin dan tersedia satu piring dalam keadaan menutup. Dengan rasa khawatir yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya, Naruto bergegas menuju kamarnya. Tidak biasanya Hinata makan malam terlebih dahulu, meskipun sebenarnya Naruto bisa memakluminya. Namun, ia hanya merasa aneh karena salamnya pun tidak dijawab oleh Hinata.

Naruto mendesah kecewa karena hanya kegelapan yang menyambutnya setelah ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menekan sakelar yang berada di dekat pintu serta meletakkan tas dan jasnya di atas tempat tidur sebelum keluar dari kamar. Dengan penuh harap, ia menuju pintu kamar Hinata yang letaknya tidak jauh dari pintu kamarnya. Setelah mencoba memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata dikunci, Naruto berniat memanggil Hinata untuk memastikan kalau istrinya itu memang berada di dalamnya. Tapi, Naruto mengurungkan niatnya karena berpikir bahwa suaranya bisa mengganggu Hinata dan Shion—Naruto baru ingat kalau Shion menginap di rumahnya—yang mungkin sudah nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

Sepertinya Naruto jadi kehilangan selera makan. Pasti tidak menyenangkan jika menikmati makan malamnya seorang diri.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih:**

**Ena-Chan' Fourthok'og, naruhina lovers, VheeNaruHina Lover, ice cream blueberry, naruhina, Sora Hinase, Sakurai Katakura, M. Higashikuni, zora 'NH' chan, Luce stellare of Hyuzura, dasya-chan. ontae-kun, NaruHina, Ekha, Zoroutecchi, Dark Blizzard734, magrita loves NaruHina, Rei-kun, Shaniechan, sapphirelavenders, Hikari, uchihyuu nagisa, Sunda Mizu, Hikari Asuna-Chan, Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan, fi-kun31, Muna-Hatake, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q, rika nanami (**di sini Naruto terkesan dingin, ya? bukankah di animanganya, Naruto memang tidak selalu terlihat ceria? *setahu saya* menurut saya, Naruto semakin keren *keren banget malah* kalau diam atau sedang serius kayak di animanganya *kadang-kadang* apalagi kalau kalemnya sudah muncul. saya ingin Naruto terlihat seperti itu di fic ini, tapi sepertinya malah gagal dan jadi dingin… ^^v**), Tania Hikarisawa, Sq, reno, Chikuma new, ReNnoVv**

**Maaf tidak bisa balas semua review. Maaf semuanya…**

**Sekali lagi maaf, dan terima kasih banyak semuanya. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih kepada kalian semua. Terima kasih banyak. Arigatou gozaimashita…**

**Apalagi kepada teman-teman yang selalu mendukungku: Miss Japanese, Miss English, Namikaze Allem (**Marijan Tangguh? wkwk, aku ngakak baca reviewmu**), Far Far Away, Phindhang, Master Min Mie**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	7. Unexpected Marriage 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Unexpected Marriage © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S), sinetron banget**

**Naruto, Hinata: 25 tahun**

.

.

.

**~Unexpected Marriage~**

**-7-**

.

.

.

Saat Naruto memasuki dapur, Shion sudah menduduki kursi makan di samping tempat yang biasanya diduduki oleh ibunya. Hinata yang sedang meletakkan segelas susu di meja Naruto, tampak sudah rapi dengan rok selutut beserta _blazer_. Begitu pun dengan Shion yang sudah mengenakan seragam taman kanak-kanaknya yang berwarna hitam dan bermodel _sailor_ lengan panjang.

"_Ohayou_," ucap Naruto riang seraya mengecup lembut puncak kepala Hinata yang sudah menduduki kursinya.

"_Ohayou_, _Otou_-_san_," balas Shion dengan nada manja, yang mendapatkan hadiah berupa senyum lebar dari Naruto.

Sepertinya Hinata tidak bisa untuk lebih lama menahan amarah kepada Naruto hanya karena melihat suaminya itu masuk ke sebuah bangunan apartemen sambil merangkul seorang wanita. Bagaimanapun ia belum menanyakan secara langsung kepada pihak yang bersangkutan. Mungkin saja Naruto hanya mengantarkan mantan kekasihnya yang tinggal seorang diri tersebut. Bukankah Naruto sudah berjanji untuk mencoba setia? Lagipula, ia percaya kepada Naruto—meskipun sedikit keraguan masih tersisa dalam hatinya.

"_Ohayou_,_ Anata_," balas Hinata dengan malu-malu, walaupun sangat terlambat.

Naruto menghentikan sarapannya sejenak dan memberikan senyuman canggung untuk Hinata. Walaupun samar, ada semburat merah di pipi Naruto yang disebabkan panggilan baru dari Hinata yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Semalam, Naruto-_kun_ pulang pukul berapa?" tanya Hinata kalem di sela-sela kegiatannya menyumpit nasi.

"Kira-kira pukul sembilan malam."

Senyum Hinata mengembang mendengar jawaban jujur Naruto. Semalam, tentu saja ia belum tidur saat Naruto kembali ke rumah. Namun karena merasa sedikit kesal, ia malah mengunci pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan Naruto menyantap makan malamnya seorang diri. Ia jadi menyesal karena tidak keluar kamar dan menghangatkan makan malam untuk Naruto.

"Tadi saat aku menyiapkan sarapan, meja makan sudah bersih dari piring kotor. Naruto-_kun_ tidak membuang masakanku, 'kan?" Hinata bertanya dengan menunduk takut. Suaranya pelan dan menyiratkan keraguan.

Naruto langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang semula sedikit menunduk karena tengah menikmati sup buatan Hinata. "Tentu saja…" jawabnya dengan sengaja memberikan jeda, namun mampu membuat Hinata terkejut dan seketika menunjukkan wajah penuh harap, "… aku menghabiskannya." Naruto melanjutkan diikuti kekehan pelan.

"Beserta alat makannya?" canda Hinata—membalas Naruto, "Karena aku tidak yakin kalau Naruto-_kun_ mencuci piring."

"Eh?" Mata Naruto sedikit membulat, namun cengiran khas miliknya mengembang tidak lama kemudian. Ia masih terus menyunggingkan senyum untuk Hinata, hingga akhirnya ia menunjukkan ekspresi serius dan mengeluarkan suaranya, "Sebenarnya semalam aku pulang telat karena ada suatu alasan."

Andai Naruto tidak mengatakannya, pasti sebentar lagi Hinata akan menanyakan mengenai fakta yang disaksikannya dengan matanya sendiri. Tak tahu mengapa, menunggu lanjutan dari pengakuan Naruto membuat dada Hinata bergemuruh.

"Saat dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor, Ino menelepon dan memintaku untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit," imbuh Naruto dengan sedikit harap-harap cemas—berharap agar Hinata tidak marah ketika ia menyebutkan nama mantan kekasihnya, "Kau tahu kalau dia tinggal seorang diri, jadi…"

"Aku mengerti," ujar Hinata karena Naruto tak kunjung menyelesaikan ucapannya. Setelah memberikan senyumnya, ia dapat melihat kelegaan di raut wajah Naruto yang sebelumnya tampak tegang. Saat ini, Hinata merasa sangat bahagia karena Naruto tidak lagi menyimpan rahasia darinya.

"_Okaa_-_chan_, Shion sudah selesai," suara ceria Shion mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan Hinata yang semula saling berpandangan.

Sambil tersenyum, Hinata membelai kepala Shion dengan lembut setelah melihat mangkuk nasi Shion yang telah kosong. Saat Shion tertawa senang, ia mengelap mulut Shion—yang sedikit belepotan—menggunakan _tissue_.

"Ah… aku cemburu…" keluh Naruto dengan nada candaan setengah merengek manja, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hinata yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum lebar sampai hampir tertawa dan segera berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto dan membungkuk untuk berbisik mesra di telinga Naruto.

"Beraninya kamu menggodaku pagi-pagi begini…" desis Naruto pelan dengan wajah merona.

.

.

.

Suatu sore, Hinata dan Naruto sedang membeli kebutuhan rumah tangga di _supermarket_ yang terletak tidak jauh dari kediaman mereka. Selama beberapa minggu terakhir, belanja berdua telah menjadi kegiatan rutin yang mereka lakukan. Senyum dan tawa mengiringi kegiatan mereka; saat memasukkan barang ke troli atau ketika mendorong troli bersama. Perbincangan ringan juga melibatkan keduanya di saat mencari barang yang mereka butuhkan atau inginkan. Hampir menyelesaikan acara belanjanya, Hinata mengambil beberapa buah jeruk dan hendak memasukkannya ke dalam troli, tapi Naruto malah mengeluarkan sayuran berdaun hijau yang tadi telah dimasukkan oleh Hinata.

"Kalau Naruto-_kun_ mengembalikan sayurnya lagi, aku tidak mau masak," ujar Hinata pelan seraya pura-pura merajuk.

Naruto nyengir kikuk dan mengembalikan sayur-sayur di kedua tangannya ke dalam troli yang didorongnya. Dari dulu Naruto memang tidak terlalu menyukai sayur maupun buah, namun entah mengapa belakangan ini Hinata selalu membelinya dalam jumlah banyak. Selang beberapa menit, Hinata tersenyum senang melihat Naruto membantunya memasukkan buah mangga dan wortel. Naruto yang sebelumnya memanyunkan bibirnya, turut tersenyum lebar sambil mencubit gemas pipi kiri Hinata.

"Kamu menggemaskan sekali…" ujar Naruto hingga menciptakan rona merah di kedua pipi _chubby_ Hinata.

Salah satu lengan Hinata yang tidak digunakan untuk mendorong troli, melingkari pinggang Naruto saat berjalan menuju kasir. Begitu pun dengan Naruto yang merangkul pundak Hinata, sambil mendorong troli dengan tangan yang lain. Karena senyum selalu mengembang di wajah keduanya, maka orang-orang yang melihat pemandangan tersebut bisa mengira bahwa mereka adalah pengantin baru yang selalu tampak bahagia. Namun, tidak ada yang menduga bahwa mereka sudah berstatus suami istri selama lebih dari satu tahun lamanya.

Secara pribadi, Hinata dan Naruto baru merasakan berumah tangga sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Sejak saat itu hubungan keduanya semakin membaik dan sepertinya Naruto sudah melupakan kalau dulu ia tidak mengharapkan pernikahannya hingga tega menduakan Hinata. Sebenarnya tidak mungkin Naruto lupa karena ia masih merasa sangat bersalah, tapi itulah yang membuatnya selalu mencoba untuk menebus kesalahannya dengan berusaha membahagiakan Hinata.

.

.

.

Menjelang jam makan malam—seperti biasa —Naruto pulang ke rumahnya setelah seharian menghabiskan banyak waktunya di meja kerja. Setelah memarkirkan mobil kuningnya, ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya dengan air muka cerah. Di tangan kirinya ia membawa tas kerja beserta jas hitam yang disampirkan di lengan, di tangan lainnya ia menenteng tas plastik yang menguarkan aroma gurih. Setelah membuka pintu rumahnya, terlihat Hinata yang berjalan cepat dari arah dapur sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya Hinata mengetahui kedatangan Naruto karena mendengar suara mobil suaminya tersebut.

"_Tadaima_," seru Naruto semangat, tidak lupa senyum lebarnya yang secerah matahari pagi.

"_Okaerinasai_, _Anata_," balas Hinata malu-malu seraya membawakan jas dan tas kerja Naruto yang berwarna hitam.

Di saat Naruto melepaskan sepatunya, Hinata berjalan ke kamar tidur untuk meletakkan jas dan tas Naruto sekaligus menyiapkan air di bak mandi. Setelah keluar kamar, ia langsung melepaskan dasi bergaris yang dikenakan Naruto dan menerima tas plastik yang diserahkan kepadanya.

"Makanlah selagi hangat," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk bungkusan yang kini sudah berpindah tangan, "Aku akan mandi dulu, lalu kita makan malam bersama."

Namun saat Naruto hendak melangkah ke dalam kamarnya, Hinata malah menahan lengan Naruto dan berujar manja, "Aku tidak mau makan sendiri."

Naruto tersenyum maklum, kemudian mengikuti tarikan tangan Hinata menuju meja makan. Ia menduduki kursi makannya yang berseberangan dengan Hinata. Senyum tipis yang disunggingkannya tampak semakin lebar karena melihat mata berbinar Hinata ketika membuka bungkusan _takoyaki_ yang dibelikannya. Dalam perjalanan pulang dari kerja, Hinata memang meneleponnya dan meminta makanan berbentuk bulat dan berbahan gurita tersebut. Karena itu, tadi Naruto mampir sebentar ke kedai untuk membelikan pesanan Hinata. Naruto merasa sangat senang karena Hinata sudah tidak segan untuk meminta sesuatu darinya.

Kening Naruto mengernyit disebabkan Hinata yang secara tiba-tiba berlari sambil menutup mulutnya setelah menyuapkan satu _takoyaki_. Naruto bergegas menghampiri Hinata yang sudah berdiri membungkuk di depan bak cuci piring. Ia menjadi khawatir melihat Hinata memuntahkan isi mulutnya, bahkan isi lambungnya. Salah satu tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung Hinata, dan tangan lainnya memegang rambut Hinata yang tergerai agar tidak basah terkena air yang mengalir dari kran.

"Apa rasanya seburuk itu?" tanya Naruto pelan tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi cemasnya.

"Terlalu asam," gumam Hinata seraya berkumur dan menegakkan badannya setelah merasa lebih baik. "Membuatku mual," Hinata menambahkan sembari mengelap bibirnya menggunakan handuk kecil berwarna putih yang baru saja diambilkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto menuntun Hinata yang mendadak terlihat pucat dan lemas menuju kursi makan. Setelah Hinata duduk, ia menghempaskan dirinya di kursinya sendiri dan mencoba _takoyaki_ yang dibelinya karena merasa penasaran. Setelah menguyah beberapa kali, alisnya mengerut karena tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dan seingatnya rasa _takoyaki_ memang seperti itu.

"Biasa saja," ujar Naruto seusai menelan isi mulutnya.

Hinata hanya menutup mulut sambil memandang ngeri ke arah _takoyaki_ yang masih berkurang dua buah. Tak berapa lama, Hinata memusatkan perhatiannya ke panci berisi sup yang belum diangkatnya dari atas kompor. Tanpa memedulikan pandangan heran Naruto, ia berjalan mendekati kompor dan memadamkan apinya.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Hinata tidak menemukan keberadaan Naruto di sampingnya ketika ia membuka kedua matanya. Tidak biasanya ia bangun tidur lebih siang daripada Naruto. Merasa sudah kehilangan kantuknya, ia melihat jam dinding berwarna jingga yang menggantung di atas pintu kamar mandi. Ia tersenyum mengetahui belum terlalu siang untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ia juga tidak perlu merasa khawatir akan membuat Naruto terlambat kerja karena hari ini libur dan mungkin sedikit santai tidak akan menimbulkan masalah.

Mendengar getaran ponsel, Hinata segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mencari asal suara. Ia langsung mengangkat ponsel hitam Naruto yang berada di atas meja kecilnya karena getaran berasal dari sana. Matanya sedikit membulat melihat nama mantan kekasih Naruto di layar ponsel. Sambil menurunkan kakinya dan menduduki tepi ranjang, Hinata melihat pintu kamar mandi sebelum menekan tombol untuk menjawab telepon.

Mungkin Naruto tidak akan marah hanya karena istrinya menjawab telepon untuknya selagi ia masih mandi.

Belum sempat Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya, perempuan di seberang sudah mendahuluinya, "Naruto, aku hamil."

Seketika Hinata terbelalak dan jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat. Hampir saja ponsel Naruto meluncur ke lantai jika tangan kiri Hinata tidak menyangga tangan yang lain untuk membantu menggenggamnya.

Padahal Hinata sudah percaya kepada Naruto, bahkan ia sudah mempercayakan dirinya seutuhnya kepada Naruto. Tapi, mengapa Naruto kembali menciptakan keraguan dalam hatinya?

"Bisakah kau datang ke apartemenku? Kau libur, 'kan? Aku membutuhkanmu."

Dengan tangan gemetar dan menahan tangis, Hinata mengembalikan ponsel Naruto ke tempatnya semula setelah sambungan diputuskan oleh lawan bicaranya di seberang sana. Dalam beberapa menit, ia seolah berada dalam dunianya sendiri, bahkan ia tidak menyadari ketika Naruto yang memakai jubah mandi sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum. Hinata baru menyadari keberadaan Naruto di dekatnya karena mencium aroma sabun saat Naruto mendekatkan wajah untuk mengecup pipinya. Sebelum bibir Naruto benar-benar mendarat di pipi kirinya, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Langkah Hinata terhenti di ambang pintu kamar mandi karena Naruto menahan salah satu lengannya.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tersirat kekhawatiran sekaligus rasa bingung dalam nada suara Naruto.

"Aku lelah…" gumam Hinata lirih seraya menghela napas lemah. Sepertinya Naruto hanya bisa mendengar helaan napasnya karena suaranya terlalu pelan.

"Maaf, aku baru saja berbuat lancang," Hinata berujar tanpa membalikkan badannya. Ia tetap mempertahankan posisinya yang sedang membelakangi Naruto. "Sebaiknya hubungi Ino. Dia membutuhkanmu," tambahnya diiringi air mata yang menuruni kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih:**

**Semua yang sudah review dan para silent readers.**

**Maaf tidak bisa balas review. Maaf juga karena updatenya molor banget.**

**Entah mengapa, saya merasa kalau Narimiya Hiroki cocok banget jadi Naruto versi orang, menurut saya mereka mirip** *?* **Senyumnya itu, lho… XD** *nggak nyambung*

**Sekali lagi maaf atas segala kegajean saya dan terima kasih banyak semuanya.**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	8. Unexpected Marriage 8

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Unexpected Marriage © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S), sinetron banget**

**Naruto, Hinata: 25 tahun**

.

.

.

**~Unexpected Marriage~**

**-8-**

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Tidak seharusnya aku menghubungimu, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang harus kumintai tolong…"

Seorang wanita berambut pirang langsung mengeluarkan suara seraknya setelah melihat Naruto berada di depan pintu yang dibukanya. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca dan pipinya kembali basah ketika Naruto memberikan pelukan untuk menenangkannya. Ia memejamkan mata dalam dekapan Naruto. Sejak menjalin hubungan istimewa dengan Naruto, Ino selalu merasa aman dan nyaman ketika dipeluk olehnya. Namun, kali ini agak berbeda karena Naruto tidak memberikan pelukan hangat seperti biasanya.

Bukannya Ino menyesal telah memutuskan hubungan dengan Naruto. Ia bersumpah, ia turut bahagia mendengar cerita Naruto mengenai perkembangan hubungannya dengan sang istri. Ino hanya merasa sedih karena belum menemukan seorang pria yang bisa dijadikan sebagai sandarannya, selalu ada untuknya, dan menerimanya apa adanya. Ia merasa belum ada seseorang yang mampu mengganti posisi Naruto di hatinya. Terkadang, ia takut penyesalan muncul hingga ia mengharapkan Naruto kembali. Padahal setelah memutuskan untuk sekadar berteman dengan Naruto, ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain.

"Masuk dulu, Naruto." Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka air matanya sendiri. Ia mencoba tersenyum saat Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir bercampur sendu.

Naruto menduduki salah satu sofa panjang berwarna ungu yang tidak jauh dari pintu apartemen. Ia belum menemukan cara untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah Ino, mengingat Hinata yang mendadak bersikap dingin kepadanya. Tadi saat ia menghubungi Ino atas saran Hinata, ia hanya sedikit mendengarkan suara Ino yang bercerita panjang lebar, sedangkan pikirannya masih terfokus pada perubahan sikap Hinata. Ia merasa takut, padahal belum sampai tiga bulan hubungannya dengan Hinata menjadi lebih baik.

"Aku harus menjelaskan padanya, Naruto," ujar Ino yang menduduki sofa di depan Naruto.

Naruto masih menunduk walaupun kesunyian sudah dipecahkan oleh suara Ino. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat sambil mengusap kedua telapak tangan ke mukanya. Tidak lama, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengeluarkan suaranya tanpa semangat, "Kau memang harus membicarakannya dengan kekasihmu."

"Bukan," sahut Ino, "Bukan kekasihku yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu, tapi istrimu. Aku tidak mau dia salah paham." Ino berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas, "Tadi pagi, aku merasa bingung melihat dua garis merah di _test pack_. Lalu, tanpa pertimbangan yang matang aku langsung menghubungimu dan… aku tidak tahu kalau istrimu yang menjawab telepon dariku…"

"Sudahlah, Ino," Naruto berkata dengan suara pelan, berbeda dari Naruto yang biasanya ceria, "Aku akan menjelaskan padanya nanti. Untuk saat ini, katakan apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu."

"Aku hanya butuh teman bicara," lirih Ino seraya menundukkan kepalanya karena ragu untuk menatap mata Naruto, "Untuk ayah dari janin yang kukandung, aku tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya."

"Terserah kau saja," balas Naruto tak kalah pelannya dengan suara Ino.

.

.

.

Saat tiba di rumahnya, Naruto sedih bercampur kesal karena Hinata masih bersikap dingin dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun di depannya. Hinata juga tidak menjawab ketika ia melontarkan pertanyaan dengan suara lembut atau saat ia mengucapkan permohonan maaf. Bahkan Hinata belum mau mendengarkan penjelasannya mengenai masalah Ino. Sekali mengeluarkan suara, Hinata malah menyulut pertengkaran dengan Naruto.

Tidak ingin memperpanjang kesalahpahaman di antara dirinya dan Hinata, Naruto mengajak Hinata menemui Ino di apartemennya. Kali ini, hanya meminta bantuan Ino yang terpikirkan oleh Naruto untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan Hinata kepadanya. Ia harus mengakui bahwa Hinata tidak mudah percaya jika sudah merasa dikhianati. Tapi, setidaknya Hinata harus mendengar kebenarannya. Hinata juga harus tahu kalau Naruto sudah berubah demi dirinya, karena Naruto menyayanginya.

Walaupun Naruto agak memaksa, akhirnya Hinata bersedia masuk ke dalam mobil kuning Naruto yang dilajukan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saling berdiam diri selama perjalanan sama sekali tidak memperbaiki hubungan keduanya, malah semakin menciptakan kecanggungan yang berkepanjangan dan rasa tidak nyaman.

Naruto mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak di depan bangunan apartemen yang ditinggali Ino. Dalam diam, ia keluar dari mobilnya dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar hingga mampu membuat Hinata tersentak. Karena Hinata tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka pintu mobil, Naruto membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"Turun," perintah Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Tidak mau," lirih Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk.

Karena sedang dikuasai amarah dan rasa kesal, Naruto menarik lengan Hinata dan mengeluarkannya dari mobil secara paksa. Tanpa memedulikan panggilan Hinata yang memintanya berhenti, Naruto menyeret Hinata memasuki apartemen Ino dan bergegas menaiki tangga. Baru setengah perjalanan ke lantai dua apartemen, Naruto melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya saat melihat Hinata yang meringis kesakitan bercampur takut. Namun di saat yang sama Hinata terlalu kuat menarik lengannya, sehingga kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk di anak tangga terbawah.

Hinata merintih lirih sambil berusaha berdiri kembali. Untuk sejenak ia menatap punggung dingin Naruto dan segera melangkah meninggalkan apartemen tidak lama kemudian. Ia berjalan dengan sesekali menggigit bibir saat merasakan nyeri di salah satu pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir. Menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak mencoba menghentikannya, Hinata menitikkan airmata yang mulai memberati pelupuknya. Suaminya bahkan tidak menolongnya atau hanya sekadar menanyakan keadaannya seusai terjatuh tadi. Ia memang sanggup berdiri dengan usahanya sendiri, tapi jatuh dari ketinggian satu meter tetap membuatnya merasakan sakit.

Setelah menghentikan taksi dan masuk ke dalamnya, Hinata melepaskan sepatu hak tingginya dan memijit pelan pergelangan kaki kirinya. Lebih dari sekali ia menyeka airmatanya dengan punggung tangan agar tidak semakin membasahi rok selututnya. Jujur saja, bukan hanya sakit fisik yang dirasakan oleh Hinata, namun saat ini hatinya juga terasa perih.

.

.

.

"Kau sangat kekanakan," ujar Naruto dingin sambil berlalu melewati Hinata yang berjalan dari dapur. Sekembalinya ia ke rumah, Hinata sudah menyelesaikan makan malam dan hendak menuju kamar tidur—kamarnya sendiri.

"Kau egois, Naruto-_kun_," desis Hinata dengan suara bergetar setelah menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sendu Naruto yang sedang meminum air mineral dari lemari es.

"Aku egois?" Naruto terkekeh setelah mengeluarkan suaranya yang bernada tinggi. "Aku sudah bersedia menerima Shion karena aku berpikir kalau ini akan menjadi impas dengan kesalahanku yang pernah menduakanmu. Tapi, sekarang kau mengataiku egois?"

Hinata merasa takut karena suara yang dikeluarkan Naruto lebih terdengar seperti bentakan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ketika Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Seharusnya kau mengoreksi diri dulu sebelum menuduh orang lain," Naruto menambahkan disertai senyum mengejek bercampur luka, "Selama ini, kau yang egois, Hinata-_san_."

"Iya, maaf," Hinata mengucapkannya sambil terisak tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya, "Aku memang egois. Aku tahu kalau kau tidak pernah mengharapkan pernikahan ini. Tapi, aku sangat bahagia, terlalu bahagia hingga aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Andai dulu aku bersedia diceriakan, pasti kau sudah bahagia bersama wanita yang kau cintai."

Naruto mendecih sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata yang bergetar menahan tangis. Ia sedikit menengadah, membiarkan air matanya mengering sebelum menuruni pipinya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Hinata akan kembali menyinggung mengenai pernikahan yang pernah tidak diharapkannya, membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Sekarang yang ia harapkan hanya berbaikan dengan istrinya, ia sudah tidak tahan bertengkar dengan Hinata.

"Lalu, tentang Shion. Maaf karena aku tidak mengaku sejak dulu. Kau dan keluargamu pasti merasa dibohongi," lanjut Hinata yang mulai mengangkat wajahnya, namun hanya dapat memandang punggung Naruto karena suaminya itu sedang berdiri membelakanginya, "Tapi, apa kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku ketika Yakushi-_san_ mengenalkanku pada Shion di saat pernikahan kita hanya tinggal menghitung hari?" Hinata masih terus mengeluarkan beban pikirannya selama ini, tanpa memedulikan akan mendapatkan tanggapan dari Naruto, "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa tenang setelah menyembunyikan tentang Shion…"

"Maafkan aku atas segala keegoisanku," Hinata kembali mengeluarkan suara pelannya setelah ditemani keheningan untuk beberapa saat, "Aku mohon maaf walaupun sangat terlambat."

"Setelah apa yang terjadi, kau menyesal?" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku rasa, kau yang merasa demikian," sahut Hinata sambil memberanikan dirinya untuk membalas tatapan Naruto yang sukar diartikan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghilangkan ekspresi kakunya ketika Hinata dengan perlahan berjongkok sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia menjadi khawatir karena Hinata terlihat meringis kesakitan. Naruto langsung menghampiri Hinata dan berjongkok di depan Hinata yang sedang merintih sakit.

"Apa yang sakit, Hina-_chan_?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Perutku," jawab Hinata pelan dengan alis berkerut menahan sakit.

.

.

.

Mata Naruto terbelalak dan kakinya seolah tidak berpijak di lantai rumah sakit ketika dokter mengabarkan sebuah berita. Seolah tidak sanggup menopang berat badannya, Naruto jatuh terduduk di tepi koridor rumah sakit. Mulutnya menganga, terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tak ada kemampuan untuk itu. Perlahan matanya yang berkaca-kaca semakin berair karena air bening yang menumpuk di pelupuknya.

"Kibō…" gumam Naruto lirih dengan airmata yang mulai menuruni kedua pipinya.

Naruto tidak ingin mempercayai dokter yang mengatakan bahwa janin yang dikandung Hinata tidak dapat diselamatkan. Sebenarnya ia lebih tidak percaya ketika dokter memberitahunya kalau sebelumnya ada janin yang hidup di dalam rahim istrinya. Tadi, Naruto sangat bahagia saat mengetahui tentang kehamilan Hinata, tapi juga bercampur cemas karena keadaan Hinata yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Saat dokter menuturkan kalau kehamilan Hinata sedang rawan keguguran, Naruto langsung memanjatkan doa sebanyak dan setulus yang ia bisa.

Namun, sekeras apapun dokter berusaha, sebanyak apapun Naruto berdoa, dan setulus apapun Naruto memohon, ada hal yang tidak dapat terkabul.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya saat menemui Hinata—yang sampai saat ini belum membuka mata setelah pingsan dalam dekapannya. Ia masih takut hanya untuk sekadar memasuki kamar rawat Hinata, apalagi untuk menampakkan diri di hadapan istrinya tersebut.

"Naruto…" suara bernada khawatir mengusik Naruto yang sebelumnya seolah berada dalam ruangan hampa udara dan kedap suara. Ia masih menunduk saat mendengar isak tangis ibunya yang berusaha menolongnya untuk bangkit berdiri. "Istrimu sudah sadarkan diri. Masuklah, dia pasti membutuhkanmu," tutur Kushina lembut.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?" lirih Naruto yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa tidak sanggup untuk menampakkan wajahnya di depan ayah dan ibu mertuanya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu kamar rawat Hinata—menunggunya untuk memasuki ruangan serba putih itu terlebih dahulu.

"Aku yang telah membunuhnya…" Naruto memandangi telapak tangan kanannya yang gemetaran.

"Kibō…"

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih:**

**Semua yang sudah review dan para silent readers.**

**Maaf tidak bisa membalas review. Maaf semuanya… Y,Y**

**Kibou/****Kib****ō adalah OC saya yang seharusnya lahir pada tanggal 18 November, yang berada tepat di antara tanggal lahir Naruto dan Hinata.**** Author yang telah membunuh ****Kibou/****Kib****ō **(harapan)**-nya Naruto dan Hinata, hiks.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter akhir…** *kayaknya*

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	9. Unexpected Marriage 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Unexpected Marriage © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(S), sinetron banget**

**Naruto, Hinata: 25 tahun**

.

.

.

**~Unexpected Marriage~**

**-9-**

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit, Naruto duduk di salah satu deretan kursi di depan kamar tempat Hinata terbaring lemah. Tak kurang dari sepuluh menit juga, ibu dan mertuanya menemui Hinata untuk memberitahukan bahwa kandungannya tidak dapat dipertahankan. Jujur, Naruto tidak sanggup untuk mengatakannya langsung kepada Hinata. Selain masih menyalahkan diri sendiri, Naruto juga tidak mau melihat tangisan pilu Hinata.

Suara langkah beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan Naruto, seolah teredam karena saat ini Naruto masih berada dalam dunianya sendiri. Ia hanya menunduk sambil sesekali meremas bagian depan rambut pirangnya. Lebih dari sekali terlihat tetesan air bening di lantai antara kakinya yang terbuka. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kehilangan seorang anak akan terasa sesakit ini, yang mampu menciptakan keinginan untuk menggantikan posisi anaknya.

Tepukan pelan di pundaknya, membuat Naruto menoleh ke sebelah kanan. Ternyata ibu beserta mertuanya sudah keluar dari kamar rawat Hinata. Ia kembali menunduk dan menghapus airmata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kau harus memberikan dukungan mental untuk istrimu. Dia merasa sangat kehilangan," tutur Kushina dengan suara pelan dan menenangkan. Ia juga mengelus pundak Naruto agar putra semata wayangnya itu dapat merasa lebih baik.

"Bukan hanya Hinata, pasti Naruto juga terguncang, Kushina…" sahut ibu Hinata dengan lembut.

"Suami istri harus saling meneguhkan," timpal Hiashi tenang sambil menduduki kursi di samping Naruto.

Setelah menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang agak dipaksakan, Naruto bangkit. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar rawat Hinata dengan tangannya yang gemetaran. Melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, Naruto dapat melihat Hinata yang sedang menangis dengan posisi wajah membelakangi arah kedatangannya. Tanpa suara, Naruto menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Hinata. Pandangan Naruto menjadi sayu kala menyaksikan tubuh lemah Hinata yang bergetar karena isak tangis yang teredam punggung tangan.

"Hina-_chan_…" Naruto memanggil Hinata dengan suara lirih. Ia memaksa mengembangkan senyum ketika melihat Hinata mulai memalingkan wajah kepadanya.

"Maaf, Naruto-_kun_…" Tangis Hinata kembali pecah melihat keadaan Naruto yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya; mata merah dan sembab.

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Hinata yang masih berbaring. Hinata melingkarkan salah satu lengannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Naruto. Mereka menangis bersama. Keduanya sama-sama berusaha melewati masa kehilangan dengan tegar dan ikhlas. Namun, untuk saat ini biarkanlah mereka menumpahkan airmata barang sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku tengah hamil," gumam Hinata dengan suara bergetar dan disertai isakan lirih, "Andai aku menyadarinya, pasti aku sudah periksa ke dokter setelah terjatuh waktu itu…" Hinata semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di leher Naruto dan berbisik, "Seharusnya aku percaya padamu, Naruto-_kun_…"

"Aku yang salah," bisik Naruto dengan suara serak, "Maafkan aku, Hina-_chan_…"

Merasakan anggukan kepala Hinata, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan berusaha tampil kuat. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang Hinata dan menyeka airmata yang masih mengalir dari sudut mata Hinata. "Mungkin belum saatnya Tuhan berkenan memberikan anugerah berupa keturunan kepada kita. Masih ada harapan, banyak harapan. Kita harus percaya bahwa semua rencana Tuhan akan indah pada waktunya," tutur Naruto sembari mengembangkan senyum menenangkan.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hari ini, senyum terlukis di wajah Hinata. "Naruto-_kun_…" panggilnya lemah saat Naruto menggenggam jemari tangan kanannya.

"Hm?"

"Benarkah aku harus menjalani kuretase?"

Naruto mengangguk lemah sebelum menjawab, "Kata dokter, kamu mengalami keguguran yang tidak sempurna."

"Naruto-_kun_ sudah menyetujuinya?"

"Belum," jawab Naruto sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bersedia dikuret," ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan terburu-buru jika kamu belum siap." Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari tangan Hinata, namun tidak menyakitkan.

"Kata _Okaa_-_san_, sebaiknya dilakukan sesegera mungkin. Lagipula, manfaatnya baik untuk kita, untuk mempersiapkan kehamilan selanjutnya." Hinata masih mempertahankan senyumnya karena ia lebih merasa tenang setelah Naruto berada di sisinya dan memberikan dukungan kepadanya. "Dulu, _Okaa_-_san_ juga pernah berada dalam posisiku saat ini. Katanya, sakitnya hanya sebentar, mungkin hanya nyeri selama satu hari," imbuhnya tanpa memudarkan senyum.

Naruto ngeri membayangkan sebuah sendok yang dapat berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, dimasukkan ke dalam rahim istrinya. Terbayang oleh Naruto bagaimana sakitnya ketika sesuatu yang menyerupai sendok diputar searah jarum jam di dalam rahim dan mengeruk sisa jaringan janin yang mungkin masih tertinggal. Walaupun akan dilakukan pembiusan saat proses kuretase, Naruto tetap khawatir seandainya Hinata merasakan sakit. Untuk kasus Hinata yang keguguran di bawah usia delapan minggu, maka digunakan alat semacam selang untuk menyedot isi rahim secara melingkar searah jarum jam. Bagi Naruto, keduanya sama-sama mengerikan jika dibayangkan. Terus terang, sepertinya ia lebih merasa takut dibandingkan Hinata yang akan menjalaninya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan konfirmasi dengan dokter," ujar Naruto seraya memberikan kecupan ringan di kening Hinata.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah menjalani kuretase, air muka Hinata tampak lebih cerah. Sebenarnya kemarin ia ingin langsung pulang setelah masa pemulihan dari bius, sekitar dua sampai tiga jam pasca kuretase. Tetapi, Naruto malah memintanya untuk lebih sabar tinggal di rumah sakit sampai kesehatannya membaik. Intinya, Naruto akan membawa Hinata pulang jika keadaannya memang benar-benar sudah sehat atau sembuh total. Karena itu, Hinata harus menjalani rawat inap.

Hinata merasa tidak menemukan masalah dari keputusan yang diambil Naruto. Asalkan ada Naruto yang selalu berada di sisinya, pasti ia tidak akan merasa bosan untuk sementara waktu berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Lagipula, Naruto diberi cuti selama masa berkabung; tiga hari setelah kematian calon anaknya, yang merupakan kebijakan dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Jadi, ia bisa menemani Hinata sepanjang hari.

Kini, Hinata dan Naruto dapat melewati masa sulit dengan tabah serta lapang dada dikarenakan adanya dukungan dari keluarga, sahabat, maupun teman mereka. Seperti saat ini, teman sekantor Naruto yang juga merupakan sahabatnya, menyempatkan diri untuk membesuk Hinata sepulang dari kerja. Mereka adalah Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Chōji. Kedatangan tiga orang lelaki seumuran Naruto itu, mampu menciptakan tawa Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hentikan itu, Kiba. Kau sama sekali tidak berbakat," celetuk Naruto dengan memasang tampang heran saat Kiba mencoba melakukan trik sulap menggunakan bunga mawar dan saputangan.

Baru saja, Kiba dengan seenaknya mengambil satu bunga mawar putih tak beraroma yang tadi pagi diletakkan Naruto di dalam vas berbahan kaca bening. Untuk saputangan abu-abu polos di tangan lainnya, Kiba merampoknya dari saku kemeja putih Shikamaru dan sukses membuahkan desisan jengkel dari sang pemilik, "_Troublesome_."

Hinata dan Chōji malah tertawa kecil melihat aksi Kiba, yang menunjukkan bahwa perkataan Naruto terbukti benar.

"_Okaa_-_chan_…"

Semua mata tertuju ke pintu ketika mendengar suara anak-anak dari arah sana. Bocah lima tahun berambut pirang melongokkan kepalanya di pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Siapa itu yang imut-imut?" tanya Kiba antusias dengan mata berbinar.

Shion sedikit berlari mendekati ranjang setelah melihat senyum Hinata dan Naruto. Sesampainya di samping ranjang, ia melompat-lompat kecil sambil menumpukan kedua tangan mungilnya di tepi ranjang.

Naruto memandangi ketiga sahabatnya secara bergantian, seolah-olah pandangannya mampu mengatakan, "Nanti aku jelaskan." Ia hanya mendapatkan anggukan paham dari Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Chōji.

Shion langsung memeluk Hinata dengan erat setelah Naruto mendudukkannya di samping Hinata yang bersandar di punggung ranjang. Naruto yang mengetahui itu bergegas melonggarkan lingkaran kedua lengan Shion di pinggang Hinata. Ia tahu kalau Shion merasa sangat rindu karena akhir-akhir ini jarang bertemu ibunya dan yang pasti Shion tidak terlalu mengerti mengenai kondisi ibunya. Tetapi, ia yang tidak tahan melihat ringisan Hinata ketika mendapatkan pelukan erat dari Shion, harus tega melakukannya.

"Perut _Okaa_-_chan_ masih sakit, Shion. Jangan terlalu erat, ya…" Naruto menuturkan dengan disertai senyum, jadi Shion mengurungkan niatnya untuk cemberut dan akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Shion sama siapa?" Hinata bertanya dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar lemah.

"Sama _Otou_-_chan_ yang nunggu di luar," jawab Shion semangat.

"_Konbanwa_."

Perhatian penghuni ruangan kembali tertuju ke arah pintu kala mendengar suara halus seorang wanita. Naruto terlihat lebih terkejut dibandingkan lainnya karena sangat mengenal suara itu. Hinata melihat Naruto sejenak sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya kepada Ino yang semakin mendekati ranjangnya. Di belakang Ino, berjalan Kabuto yang langsung mendapatkan lambaian tangan dan senyum lebar dari Shion.

Shikamaru memberikan isyarat kepada Kiba dan Chōji menggunakan lirikan matanya. Kiba dan Chōji yang mengerti, mengikuti Shikamaru yang sudah terlebih dahulu mencapai pintu. Mereka meninggalkan ruangan karena atmosfer kecanggungan mulai terasa di dalam ruangan tersebut, sekaligus memberikan waktu bagi tamu Hinata untuk berbicara.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Hinata sambil sekilas melihat Kabuto.

"Ah, tidak, maksudku, baru saja. Tuan ini yang membantuku menemukan kamar rawatmu. Sebelumnya, aku salah memasuki kamar seorang pemuda yang bernama sama denganmu," jelas Ino panjang lebar diikuti bungkukan hormat singkat yang mengarah pada Kabuto.

Kabuto menggendong Shion dan memberikan senyum untuk Hinata sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Walaupun Shion meronta-ronta dan hampir menangis dalam gendongannya, Kabuto tidak menyerah untuk membawa putrinya itu keluar dari ruangan yang saat ini hanya diisi tiga orang dewasa.

Mendadak hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti. Naruto yang menduduki tepi ranjang Hinata, masih diam seribu bahasa dengan pandangan menunduk.

"Hinata," Ino mengawali, "Karena aku, kau jadi salah paham terhadap Naruto." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya tulus.

Hinata mengangguk cepat disertai senyuman bersahabat. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan disambut oleh Ino yang langsung mengembangkan senyum lega.

Naruto tersenyum melihat perdamaian antara istri dan mantan kekasihnya. Naruto bersyukur karena telah diberi kesempatan untuk mengetahui lebih jauh mengenai Hinata, membalas cintanya, dan memiliki harapan yang sama dengannya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyiakan Hinata lagi. Ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama; mengecewakan dan mengkhianati perempuan yang telah mencintainya dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati.

"Terima kasih," Ino berucap tulus seraya memeluk Hinata dan menitikkan airmata haru, "Dan, maaf untuk semuanya…"

Sekali lagi Hinata mengangguk. Ia membalas pelukan Ino dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan lainnya menggenggam lembut jemari Naruto.

Naruto menyadari bahwa segala sesuatu yang diharapkannya tidak selalu dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Terkadang yang didapatkannya malah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya. Seperti pernikahan yang pernah tidak diharapkan olehnya. Atau seperti calon anaknya yang sangat ia nantikan kehadirannya, namun harus menghadap Tuhan sebelum memiliki kemampuan untuk bertahan hidup di luar rahim ibunya. Tetapi, sekarang ia bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya. Karena Tuhan paling mengetahui yang terbaik untuknya.

Sekali lagi, segala sesuatu akan indah pada waktunya…

.

.

.

Pada suatu pagi, tiga bulan setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, jantung Hinata berpacu cepat menunggu hasil dari sesuatu yang berwarna putih di tangannya. Sudah dua minggu ia terlambat datang bulan, padahal biasanya siklusnya selalu teratur. Karena itu, saat ini ia ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak mengalami efek samping berbahaya dari tindakan kuretase yang pernah dilakukan terhadap rahimnya.

Seketika wajah cemasnya digantikan senyum lebar saat melihat dua garis merah muncul di fragmen _box_ kecil di tengah alat berbentuk kotak panjang yang dipegangnya. Kalau yang muncul adalah satu garis merah, pasti ia akan langsung menemui dokter dan menanyakan mengenai masalah yang mungkin terjadi pada rahimnya. Karena garis yang muncul ada dua, maka nanti ia harus mendapatkan konfirmasi dari dokter kandungan, tentunya dengan ditemani Naruto.

Hinata membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menemukan Naruto yang masih bergulung dengan selimut tebal di tempat tidur. Ia sengaja meletakkan _test pack_ di atas wastafel dan segera meninggalkan kamar tidurnya untuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

.

.

.

**~The End~**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih:**

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa (**salam kenal juga… ^^**), Prazanti (**^^**), semutbeenhere (**^^**), Namikaze HyuuZu (**^^**), M. Higashikuni (**^^**), Ai HinataLawliet (**maaf balasnya di sini, kayaknya aku belum bisa buat fic dengan pairing LHina *bisa nggak, ya?* maaf, aku belum begitu mendalami karakter L, setahuku hanya sebatas dia yang suka makanan manis dan kayak vampire *dibantai* karena suka mengurung diri, peace ^^v tapi menurutku dia keren, jenius, dan unik *?* ^o^**), Muna-Hatake (**iya, karma buat abang Naru ^^v**), Twingwing RuRaKe (**mantan Naru emang Ino ^^**), Yue Heartphilia (**^^**), Lovely Orihime (**^^**), hana hyuuga malfoy (**^^**), Kikyo Fujikazu (**makasih… ^o^**), cookies chocolate (**makasih… ^o^**), Zoroutecchi (**menurutku, Naruto ganteng banget kalau nggak sedang cengengesan *?* kalau cengengesan terlihat manis *gubrak* ^^v**), rika nanami (**sinetron banget ya, haha… ^o^**), uchihyuu nagisa (**^^**), Luce stellare of Hyuzura (**masih ada Kibō-Kibō yang lain ^o^**), Ame Kuroyuki (**iya, gara-gara jatuh ^^**), Micon, Megu-Megu-Chan, YamanakaemO (**makasih… ^o^**), NaruHina (**^^**), Aihane-chan (**makasih… ^o^**), L5L (**pair pecundang? tapi karena NaruHina, saya mengenal FFN. walaupun saya jarang nulis fic NaruHina, mereka masih menjadi pair nomor satu di hati saya *lebay dan nggak nyambung* peace ^^v**), namikazeallem (**pasti beda lah, haha. lagian pairnya juga beda dan yang ini lebih nyinetron *kayaknya semua ficku nyinetron deh* haikhaikhaik. untuk fic inilah aku melakukan observasi langsung *?* di tangga menuju lantai tujuh gedung F waktu itu, sayangnya nggak ada di antara kalian yang mau praktekin, haha *sadisnya kumat* aku udah nebak-nebak kalau dikau *?* akan ngereview kayak gitu. flame? kurang hot untuk bisa disebut flame. aku malah ngakak sambil nonton doramanya my lovely "akang" Hiroki *jangan muntah* oh, iya, untuk fic ini juga lah aku menanyakan kepada kalian mengenai kuret, masih ingat? waktu di perpustakaan dan iseng buka buku kedokteran yang membuat perutku mulas karena ngeri, khekhekhe ^o^v**), Uzumaki Panda (**^^**), chicha (**makasih… ^^**), Tantand (**^^**)**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya… \(ToT)/**

**Terima kasih juga kepada semua pembaca, reviewers di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, dan semua yang turut berpartisipasi dalam kelangsungan ***?* **fanfic ini… \(ToT)/**

**Akhirnya fanfic aneh, nggak mutu, dan nyinetron banget ini berakhir juga… \(^o^)/**

**Oh, iya, kenapa saya jadi ingat Naruto ya kalau nonton dorama-doramanya Narimiya Hiroki? ***nggak penting banget* **Kapan ya ada Naruto movie versi orang, biar my hubby Hiroki Narimiya yang berperan sebagai Naruto dewasa** *nggak mungkin*

**Sampai jumpa semuanya… \(^o^)/**

**Kalau tidak berkenan membaca yang di bawah ini, silakan dilewati… (^_^)v**

**Mendengar kuret atau kuretase biasanya terjadi kesalahan persepsi, terkadang yang terpikirkan adalah menggugurkan kandungan secara disengaja oleh beberapa pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Padahal secara medis, kuretase ditujukan untuk banyak kepentingan kesehatan dan dilakukan oleh para dokter ahli kandungan dan kebidanan yang benar-benar kompeten, bukan untuk tindakan kriminal (malpraktik) yang dilakukan dukun beranak atau oknum dokter. Salah satunya, kuretase sangat bermanfaat bagi kesehatan wanita, terutama setelah keguguran (spontan) yang tidak sempurna.** **(**dari berbagai sumber**)**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


End file.
